Serious as a Heart-attack
by Bashsister23
Summary: Ema's friend moves in with her after her parents die. Chrissy is suddenly surrounded by many men! Will a certain Doctor help her adjust to her new life or will Chrissy have a downfall? Sorry bad summary LOL! I'm gonna rate it M, for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I was thinking about how to start my authors note. I guess there is a right way, but nah. I have read a lot of fanfictions. My favorites consist of One Piece, Fairy Tale, Inuyasha, The Walking Dead, and Harry Potter. I have never written a fanfiction before. So please, rip me a new one! Please ask me any questions you like, I will honestly try to answer. I am a college student, full time, so updating could be an issue. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. **

* * *

My name is Chrissy Hawthorne. Today I move from The US to Japan. My parents recently died, and due to no immediate family my fathers friend, Rintarou, invited me to go live with his daughter and 13 step-sons. I know right, talk about a lot of kids. I've met Rintarou countless times along with his daughter, Ema. We sent pictures to each other daily and messaged each other. I'll be in my 3rd year of college, so I'm excited.

I've been on this plane ride for hours. My butt is so tired. Most of my belongings have been transported to Japan already, all taken care of by Rintarou. I'm very nervous, I've never left the states before, I speak very good Japanese, since I've been learning at a very young age.

On the plane ride I reminded myself not to show my sadness, not to show pain, these people are allowing me to life with them, for I've been in a downward depression, yes I distanced myself from all my friends, and yes I've contemplated suicide.

Getting off the plane was the best feeling. Ok Chrissy, smile, I thought to myself. I grab my carry on bag, along with my two suit cases and head for the pet gate. Rintarou agreed to let me bring my dog Pachi. Once I grab my puppy dog I head to the exit. "Guess I'll grab a taxi and head to the address I have" I say quietly to myself.

"Chrissy-chan!" I head, I turn to see Rintarou running up to me holding a white board with my name on it. Cute.

"Hi, um...thanks for all of this" I say looking down.

"Oh sweety, I'm sorry about your father. I'd do anything for you, you've always been family." We have small talk on the way to where I'm going to live. It's around 145am in Japan. I haven't slept yet, my plan to set my sleeping schedule will hopefully work. Once we arrive Rintarou says, "Everyone is most likely sleeping, so I'll show you to your room." Wait what? He isn't staying? He continues, "My wife and I live elsewhere. They all know you are gonna be there in the morning. They are all good people, they'll always be there."

We take the elevator all the way up and he leads me to the very back corner. The building were in is called the Sunrise Residence Complex. So basically I'll have my own little apartment. Sweetness. The building itself is quite large. Pachi follows quietly behind me. Rintarou unlocks the door and hands me the key. All my belongings and already here. My room has been painted a Tangerine Orange, with purple stripes going diagonally to the right. I had a double bed in the right corner of the room, which was next to the doors to the balcony. The bed was decorated in black pillows and comforter, accented with red and orange pillows too. I had a beautiful black desk up against the wall surrounded by two big black book shelves. "I hope you are still into books, I know you loved them in high school. Your room had mountains of books," says Rintarou. I nodded. I told him all the boxes label 'B' are book, I had three boxes with those labels.

Rintarou tells me a few things about the room, and the complex. He shows me to the common room, the Kitchen, and to the courtyard. He says the boys will explain everything in further detail later, and tells me not to be shy. Right, because I'm so fluffy and open about myself. After a while he leaves, I stay in my room and fall asleep. I dreamt about being back home with my father.

In the morning I'm woke to the sound of yelling. I pop up and think "Oh my god where am I?!" I slowly start to remember what happened so few hours ago. Ok here we go. I go and get myself ready for the day. I take Pachi and together we head for the common room. Once I reach the stairs I hear and see a young boy say, "Mina look a doggy!" He is so cuteee. That voice was followed by a familiar face. "Chrissy! I've missed you!" Ema. We embrace each other in a big hug. She leads me into a room with all the boys.

I'm not going to lie, I've seen my fair share of hot boys, but holy shitballs, these guys could all pass as models! A tall blonde man in a robe walks up to me and kisses my hand. "Chrissy-chan, my name is Kaname, please call me Onii-chan, and come to me for any troubles". I bow and nod my head quickly.

Ema ask all of them to introduce themselves. The cute little boy speaks up first, clearly not shy. "My name is Wataru. I'm 10! I like your doggy." I seriously am gonna die from the cuteness! Next is a very prince-like man, he bows and says, "My name is Iori, I'm 18 and I'm a high school senior." He has an adult look on him, something most boys his age don't have. Next up stood three boys, "We are triplets, I am Tsubaki a voice actor". "I am Azusa also a voice actor". "I am not a voice actor, I am the CEO of a game company. I am also fraternal from my brothers, my name is Natsume. We are all 24". On and on went the names and what they did, finally reached the 11th brother, who I hadn't seen at all. My heart fluttered! He was so handsome, he was taller than me by at least 8 inches. DONT BLUSH, I yelled to myself. He had a very cute charm to him. Before he spoke he looked a bit nervous. The cute boy, Wataru, patted his leg like he was urging him to speak. "Uh..hello. My name is Masaomi, I am the eldest, 31, and a Doctor. I am sorry we didn't greet you properly when you arrived," he bowed. I just stared, he had beautiful golden brown eyes, with light brown hair. His build was fit.

Finally I realized I needed to speak. I bow, "it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please don't worry about it, I know I came at a very unreasonable time. You all are very kind to take me in. Please take care of me". I finally realized that I only met eleven of them. "Um, maybe I miscounted but I thought there were 13 Asahina's?" This got a giggle out of Masaomi, "yes, Fūto and Hikaru are not currently here". Oh duh, of course I'm magically supposed to know that. It was silent for a few moments, then everyone apologized because they had work and school. The only people left in the house were Masaomi, Subaru, Kaname and I.

"I have to walk Wataru-chan to school, feel free to make yourself at home," says Masaomi. He is so kind, I kinda don't want to left here with Kaname-san and Subaru-kun, so I ask, "Would you mind if I joined you?" They agreed. We left moments later. Wataru asked many questions, he is such a cute boy.

We reached the gate to his school, "bye Masaomi-nii, bye Chrissy-neechan!" Wataru shouted as he ran for the doors of his school. Masaomi and I walked in silence. I guess this is awkward for both of us. "I hope you aren't overwhelmed. I know we can be a lot to handle". He's worried about me, say something you fool, I scream to myself. "Oh no, I'm alright. This is new to me, I've always been an only child. I didn't have many friends either, so a lot of people makes me a bit uneasy". He gave me a puzzled look, "you didn't have many friends? I find that hard to believe. Could I ask why?" Please don't, I hate telling this story. I should lie, but I know I couldn't, not to that face. "I had a lot of friends until middle school when my mother was killed in a store shooting," I paused feeling emotions I wished faded. "My friends, couldn't understand the pain I felt, they thought losing a mother was contagious (haha), I eventually just stayed away". I stayed silent, hoping he would feel my uncomfortableness. Minutes passed until he spoke, "I am sorry, kids are cruel in this world. My father left us, right after Wataru was born. He was shunned in school, if anyone can understand you, it is him". He put an arm around me and pulled me into a hug. He patted my head like I was a child. I felt my cheeks reddening, I blinked uncontrollably. Realizing what he was doing he pulled back and rubbed his hand through his light brown hair, "hahaha sorry I hug all my kids at the hospital it was a habit!" I laughed at this. Great I'm a child in his eyes! The moment we began to walk a man ran past me thrusting me into Masaomi's arms. His arms grabbed hold of me, the warmth filled my body from head to toe. I knew I was blushing. There was no hiding it. Oh shit, I thought, don't look up! I left his embrace and bowed "I'm sorry" like 15 times. He chuckled and said it was alright. He walked I front of me, I could see the slightest of pink on his cheeks. He couldn't be blushing could he? When we reached the house I could see Pachi in the common room window wagging his tail. Masaomi entered and went up stairs, I followed silently behind him.

Time flew by quickly that day. Although, all I could think about was that hug I shared with Masaomi. How am I to face him? I may blush, or worse...drool. Soon Ema arrived back home from school, with Yusuke.

Later that evening Ukyo-san arrived home and started preparing dinner. I walked in and offered my assistance, he graciously accepted. We talked about his job, and what it was like growing up with so many brothers. Ukyo was easy to talk to he was so polite. Ukyo asked Wataru-chan and I to set the table. Wataru-chan told me all about his day at school. It was cute, he was really trying to make me feel welcome. All the people gathered. Kaname-san and Louis-San helped bring the food to the table. Everyone began eating. Azusa-San spoke up and said, "this Yakitori is wonderful! Amazing job Ukyo-nii!" Ukyo-San then spoke up, "I didn't make it, Chrissy-chan did". They all gasped and said it was delicious. I reddened. I didn't blush until Masaomi said, "this is an exceptional dish, you cook often?" That's when I blushed! Damn it! "Uh, yes. I-I do". Ema-chan spoke up next, "she lived by herself most of the time since her father was working so she learned recipes on her own. She is very good". We all talked for a good while, they all told stories of growing up. I was a little jealous of everyone.

Yusuke then asked, "Chrissy-chan, I must have missed this, but how old are you?" I hadn't told them have I? "I am 20 years old. I'll be going to Meiji University with Subaru-kun". This got wide eyes from everyone, including Subaru-kun. "Did Rintarou not tell you guys that part...?" They all nodded. We'll then. This is awkward. They all asked me about about what courses were my favorites and stuff like that. I honestly didn't know what to say. I answered languages and science classes. After dinner, 3 of they boys washed dishes and cleaned up. I got Pachi ready for a walk. As we were heading out the door Masaomi stopped me. He told me it was dangerous to go out alone. Thus that led him to come with us for the walk. We didn't talk. Both of us were just silent. What if he is mad about earlier? Should I say something. Maybe I should say something.

"I-I am so sorry" I bow really low. He looks confused.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"What happened earlier, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I'll be more careful from now on". Then he laughed. He was laughing. At me. What?

"You thought I was uncomfortable. I apologize, then, to you. I was afraid you were upset with the whole thing. I'm not used to having girls around. When Ema arrived that was truly an adjustment, but now with you I think it could become easier. Most of us, don't hangout with many girls". After all that we talked normally. He told me about his job, and about his mother. He told me he is scared of the sight of blood, but he is trying to overcome it. He was very sincere the entire time. He didn't hold much back, he never mentioned a girlfriend. Or a wife, but I didn't see a ring so it's ok. Maybe I could like him. Maybe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I loved Masaomi from the moment I saw him in the anime, followed by Subaru. They are just really enjoyable. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. I'm still trying to just make a background base for this story. I hope you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

It has been three days since I have moved into the Asahina's home. Since then Ema and I have never left each other's side. She helped me unpack my room. Along with getting Pachi accustom to Japan. She has introduced me to some of her friends, and shown me nice stores and cafés and such. Today, her and I are going school shopping for me. I need the basics, a backpack, some notebooks, pencils, paper, a calculator. Rintarou already called ahead and gave me money, even though I told him it wasn't necessary. Now, Ema has convinced me to go clothes shopping. Which I do love. Wataru-chan really wanted to come with us, so we let him. He is wearing this really cute fedora on his head, which looks very appropriate on him. As we walk in the street Wataru-chan hold both our hands. He is just the cutest boy ever! I'm going to keep him forever!

During our shopping trip I buy Wataru-chan a monkey stuffed animal. He and I are both fascinated by them. We agree that we need to go to the Zoo. Wataru-chan gets a couple of new shirts and pants for himself. He also buys a very large tie. "Wataru-chan? Why are you buying a tie? That one won't fit you." I say walking over to him.

"It's not for me, it's for Ukyo-nii. He needs them for court. I think he will like this one. What do you think?" I look at the tie. It's dark blue accented by silver line going in all directions. It is a silk tie, so it will be comfortable. I nod and tell him I agree. Plus blue looks good in court. We walk around and pick a few more ties for Ukyo. It is nice that all of them look out for each other and help out when they can.

Ema told me of all her adventures with the brothers. She hasn't truly decided if she likes one of them yet. I haven't really noticed much, but I have noticed Subaru and Natsume's actions towards her.

Juli and Pachi get along very well. JulI tends to ride on Pachi's back when we go for walks.

After 2 hours of shopping for everything, we head for lunch. We bought so many things. I am covered for clothing. I bought at least fifteen tops, three jeans, four skirts, a lot of undergarments, mad of course new shoes. Ema go some new clothing as well. Ema and Wataru are deciding where we should eat when I notice Subaru-kun a little further in front of us.

"Subaru-kun!" I shout waving my hand in the air. His head along with Ema's and Wataru's pop up in the air. He waves and starts to walk over to us With two very large bags in his hands. Wataru runs to his side and clings to him. "Nii-chan what are you doing here?" Wataru-chan asks him. He explains he was picking up our textbooks. Our textbooks? "You picked up mine as well?" I ask confused. He nods and explains Rintarou ordered our textbooks together. Plus, he adds, the books may have been to heavy for me to carry alone. That's very nice of him to worry about me like that, even if it was thrusted upon him by Rintarou. Ema invites him to lunch with us. He agrees. We all head for a little cafe that looked so cool. The banner outside had little bows on it everywhere. Yes, call me a girl, I thought it was awesome.

On one side of the table sat Ema and I, while the other side sat Wataru-chan and Subaru-kun. We all ordered coffee except Wataru, who ordered so milk based drink. "Chrissy-chan, what classes are you taking I didn't recognize the textbooks?" Asks Subaru.

"I'm taking two JSL (Japanese Sign Language) classes along with two medical classes". He looks at me with bright eyes! "Sign language, we had to learn that back in grade school. I don't remember any of it now. Why those classes?" It wasn't an odd question.

"In hospitals there aren't many deaf translators, so deaf people can't communicate what's wrong fast enough. I want to help them, along with other people". They all asked questions about deaf people and if it is hard to learn a sign language.

When we all arrive home Pachi greets all of us at the elevator doors. He is so happy to see us. Wataru-chan and Pachi run down to the main area and play together. Subaru and I walk to my room to drop off my books. I unlock the door and lead him to my desk. I put my shopping bags on the floor by my bed to put them out of the way. In the last two days I was able to unpack all my belongings. Both my books shelves were packed to the nines. My desk had an empty organizer waiting to be filled. My dresser had my jewelry box on top of it, next to my big mirror. I also had a picture of my father and I on my dresser. On the night stand next to my bed I had a beautiful white lamp, next to a picture of my father, Rintarou, Ema, my mother and I.

I remember that day. Rintarou and Ema came for a visit. We all went to the beach. Dad and Rintarou were wearing matching swim trunks that had Dolphins on the sides. They were such goofballs when they were together. My mom was wearing a bright yellow monokini, while Ema and I wearing Orange and Pink one pieces. I had floaties on my arms, since I was a terrible swimmer, even now I barely knew how. Water was scary as far as I was concerned.

"I'm glad you've unpacked. We were all worried you wouldn't like it here. Masaomi-nii, Natsume-nii, and Wataru-chan all painted your room. Ema-chan told us that you liked these colors". Masaomi painted my room. He really is very kind.

"I do love these colors. I actually really like it here. I'm really starting to feel like I am at home. I was very nervous at first, but I feel more and more at ease everyday". Subaru commented on some of the books I held in my book shelf and then took his leave. I put all my school books on my desk, along with my new pencils, notebooks, and papers. I got a cute black and white backpack for school. Subaru and I start school in 4 days, so he promised to show me around campus. I hung up and put away all the new clothes Ema and I bought. In my closet were all my dresses, and coats. I had all my shoes on shelves inside my closet. I had a lot of shoes.

By the time dinner rolled around I went down to help Ema prepare dinner. Ukyo-san and Masaomi-san are both working late so they won't be joining us for dinner. According to Wataru-chan, Kaname-san, Tsubaki-san, and Louis-kun won't be joining us either. Subaru, Wataru, and Iori helped set the table. Yusuke and Azusa joined soon after. We all talked about Fuuto's up coming concert. Apparently he is going to be holding his largest performance yet. Yusuke tells everyone about a math problem that was happening in class. Ema comments on it also, apparently it was a problem no one could solve, not even the teacher. The teacher told them that if someone could solve it over night that he would allow them to play games durning a section of the class. I guess that is fun. Most teachers wouldn't do that. After dinner, Yusuke and Azusa did the dishes. I took Pachi for a walk and then when I got back we headed for bed.

It was around 2:30 I'm the morning when Pachi jumped up on my bed. He was nudging me, trying to wake me up. "What is it buddy?" I say as I sit up. Then he ran to the door and scratched it. Ok maybe he needs to pee. Unlikely Since he hold it for many hours at a time. I got up walked to the door, put my slippers on and walked out, Pachi decided he didn't want to follow. He went back and jumped on my pillow. Great. Maybe he heard something down stairs. I knew it couldn't be a burgled, because Pachi would have gone out first, he is very protective and does not like strangers. I wonder if Ukyo and Masaomi made it home yet. I walk all the way to the common room, and was about to head back when I noticed two feet behind the couch. Did someone fall? Did someone get hurt? I ran down the stairs, I went behind the couch to find Masaomi passed out on the floor. Poor thing, must be exhausted. I pushed on his shoulder to wake him up, Masaomi-san, you shouldn't sleep here. Go to your room and sleep." All he did was snore. Oh my what was I going to do. I tried to lift him up, all that did for me was give me a bloody nose because his shirt was wide open. That chest! Stop! Bad Chrissy!

After getting him on the couch, with absolutely no help, I grab a blanket and cover him. As I walk up the stairs to go back to bed I hear, "you truly are too good of a women". That startles me. I look up to see Louis-san standing there holding a towel around his waist. Omg he is naked. "L-Louis-san! You scared me!" He chuckles. "Sorry. So tell me Chrissy-chan, you like my brother? Because if you do I'm rooting for you". He says as he walks away, not waiting for my reply. How did he know? He is rooting for me, meaning he approves? In the last few days Louis-san has been doing my hair for me. I usually leave it messy and in a bun, but he says he loves to make my hair pretty, so I let him.

I do like Masaomi-san, but he would never be interested in me. I'm sure to him I'm just a child. I head back to bed, feeling nothing but depressed. I took me five minurse to pry Pachi off my pillows. In the end all he did was scoot over.

The next morning I walk down the stairs to find Masaomi-san is not where I left him. 'Maybe he woke up and went to bed,' I thought to myself. He must have beem so tired when he got home. He works so hard. I walk into the kitchen and bump into him. 'Scratch that, not in bed!'

"Masaomi-san! I'm sorry!" I apologize for bumping into him. I rub my hand over my forehead.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. Louis-kun tells me you put me on the couch last night and covered me with a blanket, I should thank you." He wants to thank me. I should thank him, I got a perfect view of his chest. 'Stop!' I yell at myself.

"Of course, no problem. You must have worked to hard. Don't over work yourself ok?" He gives me the sweetest smile I've seen in a long time. I move past him and grab myself a cup of coffee. Masaomi sits at the table and starts filling out some paperwork. I sit across from him and pray that he can't tell I'm looking at him. I examine him. His hair is messy, his clothes are wrinkled, his pj shirt is a little bit open exposing that chest yet again. When he starts to look up I quickly look down. "Chrissy-chan?" 'Crap he noticed me undressing him with my eyes! Be innocent. Act like nothing is wrong!'

"Yes?" I look up at him with questioning eyes.

"Please take off the honorifics, when you talk to me. I want us to be close." He says with a warm smile.

"So Masaomi-kun?" I ask even more confused. He giggles, and nods. Wow he is something. Before I look back down, he says, "Yusuke-kun's birthday is in two days, I'm going shopping for him later today. Would you like to join me?" 'He is asking me out?! Wait no, he is asking me to go shopping. Stop thinking inn appropriately. Wait how long has it been since he asked me that question. Answer him you fool!' "...Yes! I'd love to!" I have a date with Masaomi!

* * *

**Oh a DATE! I'm excited! What will happen? Plus she goes to school the next chapter so that will be a new experience! Please stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is a third chapter! Hope you like :3**

* * *

I'm almost ready for my 'Not' date with Masaomi. After eating breakfast we both agreed to get ready and then head out. I didn't want to look bad, so I put on my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, along with my white lace tank top with a white tank under it, with white flats. I accented my clothes with cross earrings, along with two studs on each ear. The only earring I wear year round is my cartilage piercing on my right ear. I pierced it myself when I was fifteen. I waited by the elevator for Masaomi. When he arrived he was wearing gray khakis, with a white loose shirt on top. _We were almost matching!  
_

"You look very nice." Said Masaomi. My face immediately turned red as a tomato, I could feel it.

"Thank you, you look good too." I said looking anywhere that wasn't his face. We left our building and headed for the store. Masaomi drove for a good 45 minutes. After a while he pulled over into a parking lot. I have no clue where we were. I followed him out to see a nice big field in front of a hug mall.

"Yusuke loves it here. He usually comes here to buy stuff." Amazing. This was such a beautiful place.

We enter the mall and there are thousands of people here. Literally it's too crowded. When we walk in I'm surrounded by strangers and can barely see where I'm going. _I'm being moved by random people! Help! Someone is grabbing my hand! Oh my goodness I'm being kidnapped_. "Masa-!" I tried to yell, but am cut off my my face hitting someone's chest! I look up to yell, but it is Masaomi's chest. His hand is hold my hand. _Omg!_

"I think it's best if we held hands so we don't get separated, alright?" All I did was nod because my mind is completely hazed. Masaomi leads us further into the mall, he pulls out a list from his pocket. "What are those, Masaomi-kun?" I ask

"It's what I'm picking up for everyone for Yusuke. Each person wrote down a different item to get him. We walk into the first store, clearly a child's store. "Is this gift from Wataru-chan to Yusuke-kun?" He nods and smiles. Wataru-chan picked out a monkey with red hair, clearly signifying Yusuke, it's wearing a leather jacket too. That's cute. We continued on in different stores. _What should I get Yusuke-kun?_ I didn't really talk to him much, so I'm not entirely sure. Then it comes to me. "Masaomi-kun, will you be in this store for a while?" He looks at me. And nods. "I'll be back in like 20 minutes, will you wait for me?" "Ok, call me if anything comes up."

I finally make it back to the store and see Masaomi in the check out line. Once he is finished he walks up to see me. "What did you buy?" He asks. "I bought Yusuke a gift from me. I didn't want to be the only one not to get him a gift. Don't worry, it's nothing that you all got him." He nods, and grabs my hand again. My hand is much smaller than his hand. His entire hand engulfs mine. We continue to different store, finally we finish after Masaomi picks his gift.

Masaomi looks down at me and asks, "are you hungry? Shall we hit the food court?" I nod in excitement. I was really hungry. We still held hands, then I heard the devils voice. "Masaomi-kun?" A female voice. We turn around to see a very gorgeous women. _Great, here I thought I could win. Nope, not today_. "Kari-chan, nice to see you." Masaomi bows not letting go of my hand. This Kari-chan turns and looks at me. And by look I mean she scopes me. From top to bottom. "Masaomi-kun, this wouldn't be a girlfriend would it?" She says not taking her eyes off me. Did she just call me an 'it'? Masaomi without hesitating says yes. _Wait what? HE SAID YES_? They exchange a few more words...I heard nothing because I was still spinning from being called his girlfriend. When she left I gave a bow and then still proceeded to say nothing.

"I'm sorry I lied to her. She is my bosses daughter and she won't stop asking me out. I know it isn't your concern. I'm sorry. I'll tell her the truth when I see her tomorrow." Before thinking I say, "Please don't! If it's alright I'd love to help you. Please allow me to be your fake girlfriend." _What did I just say. Omfg he is gonna say no. He is going to realize I like him. Crap!_

"You, you really wouldn't mind?" I shake my head no with a big smile on my face. We get our food, and then leave. This time on the way out he doesn't hold my hand. My heart breaks a little bit. When we get back to the house, I help carry the bags in. We agreed to keep all the gifts in my room so Yusuke doesn't find them.

It has officially been two days since my shopping trip with Masaomi, meaning today is Yusuke-kun's birthday, and the day before school. That night everyone gathers in the departing area. Ukyo prepared Yusuke's favorite dish, Nizakana, which is delicious. Yusuke walked in and we all yelled surprise. He fell backwards it was cute. His face turned as red as his hair. We all ate the dinner and you could hear the happy growls Yusuke was giving off while he ate. Then we ate the raspberry cake Ema made for Yusuke, which made him happy. "Can we give him his gifts now?" Wataru-chan asks. Masaomi nods. Iori, Tsubaki and Azusa all go to my room and grab the gifts. One after the other Yusuke opens gifts and is really happy. They all laugh at the joke gifts Tsubaki gave. When Yusuke opens Wataru's gift he jumps up and yells "OH COOL A MINI ME MONKEY! This is the best gift! Thanks Wataru-chan!" You could literally see the happy tears coming out of Wataru's eyes. Lastly was my gift to him. It was wrapped in a little black box. The card read: **For a man with true words - Dimitri**. "Who is Dimitri?" Yusuke ask. Everyone looks confused except Ema and I. "Dimitri was my fathers name, the gift I got you was inspired by my dad." When Yusuke opens the box he finds a pen with his name on it. "My father used to say that you weren't truly a man with true words, until you could write with who you are in your hands. I didn't really know what to get you, but I hope you like it." Without noticing I could feel a tear in my eye. "Thank you Chrissy-chan." I excuse myself to the bathroom. When I exit the bathroom I bump into Masaomi, he was waiting for me.

"Are you alright? I saw the sadness in your face. That gift was amazing. Your father must have been a wonderful man." Time to put on the fake smile.

"Yep. I'm fine. He was great." I say trying to back away. Masaomi hugs me. I don't try to pull away nor am I embarrassed, all I am is sad. Very sad. I hug him back, letting out more tears than I wanted in the first place. He held me very close, not saying anything. After a while, I moved away and apologized, he told me not to worry. Then he did the unspeakable. He kissed me on my forehead and sent me off to bed. Still sad, I didn't get a chance to freak out over it.

~Knock! Knock~ I woke to the sound of my door being knocked on. I lazily get out of bed and see Ukyo at my door. He is wearing a black suit, with the tie Wataru-chan bought for him.

"Morning Ukyo-san."

"Morning Chrissy-chan. Breakfast is served, you and Subaru-kun will be leaving shortly, so I wanted to make sure you ate before school." he was great. I nodded and thanked him, right as he was leaving my room, my alarm clock went off. I turned it off and went to my bathroom. After I was ready I took Pachi and we headed down stairs. Wataru-chan took Pachi outside to use the bathroom. That kid really loved my dog. I was wearing my casual clothes. Subaru, was already sitting at the table, he was in his usual sports tank top and shorts.

As we were leaving Ema stopped us. She insisted we take a picture together. We both smiled and laughed because Tsubaki was making faces in the background. On our way out the door we grabbed our bags and headed for the train station.

It was 7 stops until our destination. The campus was gigantic. The buildings were all white, surrounded by bright gardens. The main building had a beautiful fountain in the front. The liberty tower was definitely the sight to see on campus. it was so tall. Subaru watched me as I looked around fascinated. I showed him my classes and he led me the fastest was to all of them. He also told me we have 2 breaks together so we could meet up. He showed me some places he hung out in. We still had a half hour until our first class started. We sat in what looked like the cafeteria area and talked. Girls of all different 'types' came over and greeted Subaru-kun. It was very interesting. I knew he was on the basketball team, but seriously he is amazing. Out of nowhere came a very attractive man, he sat down right next to Subaru.

"Hey dude, all these girl come up and greet you and you sit with the foreigner?" Clearly I'm not Japanese, but he clearly doesn't know that I speak and understand Japanese. Subaru chuckles at him. The guy gives him a look. I turn and say, "I may be a foreigner, but I'm undoubtably smarter than you. A foreigner who doesn't speak Japanese probably wouldn't get into a school like Meiji University." I say with a fake smile on my face. The boy sits there dumbfounded. Subaru is just sitting there laughing.

"Akira meet Chrissy-chan. Chrissy-chan this is Akira he is on the basketball team too." No shocker there, he got here on a scholarship too didn't he. My scholarship was academic, his was clearly a sports scholarship. Akira gave a small bow, followed by an apology. I accepted and decided to head to class early. "I'll meet up with you soon Subaru-kun".

After my second class I met up with Subaru. He introduced me to a few of his other teammates. They all asked questions about where I used to live, what was the states like, and what I like to do for fun. None of them liked my answer of reading. After a while of feeling left out I went for my next class. This third class turned out to suck. We had to join three clubs for this class, and interpret and gesture what we did in the clubs. Wonderful. Clubs. I was going to head for my fourth class, but I forgot where it was my time to meet up with Subaru, but I wanted to find my class first. I was searching and searching for what seemed forever until I heard a voice behind me. It was a tall man, with black hair then was rather long. He wore sunglasses around his v-neck shirt. He was wearing black shorts as well.

"I asked if you were lost. You've walked past this tree 6 times in the last 20 minutes."

"Y-yes. I am lost. I'm supposed to head to this building, but I don't know where that is. Sorry." The guy sighed. _He sighed? I'm sorry if I'm not from here, I'm sorry if this a bother to you. Gosh! Some people!_

"Your going to go past the cafeteria...I assume you know where the cafeteria is?" He paused. I nodded. "Then your going to take a right until you reach the ugly building with blue flowered in front of it, it's the next building on its left."

"Um... Thank you for helping me." I gave a bow. "No problem."

I got to my class with five minutes to spare. I sat down in one of the empty lab seats upfront. Before the teacher walked in was the guy who helped me find the class. He sat down in the empty seat next to me. He gave a smirk. This jackass could have walked with me! Almost two hours past until we could finally leave. As I was walking out the classroom the jerk hands me a piece of paper and leaves ahead of me. I read the paper: **Sorry I didn't walk with you. Names Taichi. Please take care of me**. _This_ _guy!_ At the bottom was his phone number. _What were we, class buddies?_

I headed to meet with Subaru. He was with Akira and a few other people. Subaru invited me to play a game of basketball with them. I wasn't going to agree until I heard 'his' voice. Taichi. "She would love to join, would you partner?" He could visibly see my irritation couldn't he? "Chrissy-chan you know Tai-senpai?" Before I could speak Taichi spoke up, "Yep, sunshine and are a class buddies. So let's play." Great I was volunteered for a game I don't like. We played for a while. I was sweating like a pig. Just because I don't like a game doesn't mean I'm not good at it. After we finished I was surrounded by all the guys.

"Holy crap sunshine, you got game!" Taichi yelled. Akira was agreeing and jumping up and down. I was still trying to catch my breath. People were giving me high-fives and pats on the back. Subaru walked over and handed me a bottled water along with a towel. He looked impressed along with a smile on his face. After a while we left and went home.

When we got home I didn't even change, I grabbed Pachi's leash and took him for a quick walk. When we got back, I went to my room, showered and then went to bed. I didn't even consider dinner. During the night I heard my door open, but I was too tired to wake up. Clearly it wasn't a threat walking into my room otherwise Pachi would be biting whomever it was. I felt someone touching my forehead, followed my a kiss to my forehead, I could barely make out a voice. _Who was it?_

* * *

**Who do you think it was? Do we like Taichi? He is going to be my other OC character, along with people from Subaru's basketball team. **

**So I have also realized that I could use italics to describe thoughts. I also apologize for Grammar and Spelling mistakes. **

**Please review and follow :3**

**Thanks a bunch 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter four! I had no clue where to end this because I really wanted to get the ending in. Enjoy. Review. Subscribe. **

* * *

It has officially been three weeks since Yusuke's birthday. In a few days it will be Masaomi's birthday. I have no idea what to get for him. Sadly I don't have any time to go out shopping because I have exams all week. I actually need to ask if I can bring jerk-face over to study. Taichi aka jerk-face has actually become a very good friend to me. He watches out for me when Subaru isn't around. I walk down the stairs and find Ukyo sitting on the couch looking at some papers.

"Um, Ukyo-san do you have a moment?" I say softly. He looks up at me and smiles.

"For you I have many moments. What can I do for you?" That put a smile on my face.

"I have a really big test in a few days, would it be alright to bring a friend over to study? We tried at school, but kept getting interrupted." I explained taking a seat next to him.

"I don't see why not. This house is just as much yours as it is ours. Please bring your friend over. Shall I make you snacks?" He say with a peaceful smile. I thank him and take my leave. I walk up the stairs with a smile on my face. I go to my room and pick up my cell phone to text Taichi.

To: Taichi

Come over whenever. Here is the address. See you later jerk ;3

My phone buzzes a few moments later.

From: Taichi

Ok. See you sunshine. I'll bring a surprise.

A few hours later Taichi shows up at the door. I see Tsubaki walking down the stairs followed by Taichi. Tsubaki doesn't look happy, maybe something happened at work? I walk over to Taichi who pulls me into a hug. "Oh sunshine, what a nice home you have. And such a kind brother to answer the door." All of the Asahina's brothers file into the room, along with Ema. "Wow, you have a big family! Wait Subaru-kun, what are you doing here?" Subaru walks up to us and pulls me from Taichi's grasp. "This is my house. Tai-senpai meet my brothers and my step-sister. Chirssy-chan also lives here." Subaru explains in further detail. That is when I notice small hands attached to Taichi's pants. I look around and see a small girl holding on to him.

"I see you've noticed the surprise." Taichi says patting the little girls head.

"Sunshine and Subaru-kun, meet my little sister Miko-" he was cut off by Wataru-chan's voice.

"Mikoto-chan?! What are you doing here?" He says running down the stairs with Pachi behind him. The little girl steps out behind her brother and says, "Wata-kun! I came with Nii-chan today. You live here with Nii-chan's Sunshine?" She asks. _Did she just say Nii-chan's Sunshine? Since when was I his?_

The kids get along and decide to go play, while Taichi and I go sit at the kitchen table to study. I pull out all the flash cards I made, along with the chart organizers I made. Taichi stares with wide eyes. He sits right next to me and grabs the first section of flash cards. He starts looking over them and making notes at the bottom of them. I feel sort of uncomfortable because all of the guys are watching me.

Ema walks into dining area and start talking with me. "Chrissy-chan I'm going to meet up with a friend. I'll see you later ok. Nice to meet you Taichi-san." She bows and leaves. Taichi and I spent a good three hours studying. Most of the guys watched us from afar. Wataru-chan is being a good boy and spending time with Mikoto-chan. They have played games, and watched movies and even played with Pachi. I offer Taichi to come with me for a stretch he agrees. We walk out to the backyard, where Iori-kun usually waters his plants. Taichi runs out ahead of me and stretches his arms into the sky. I giggle at the sight. He looks over at me and mouths 'what?'. I just laugh.

"So, you live with Subaru-kun, huh?" He asks with his face looking to the ground.

"Yep. My dad died a while ago, and I had no family to live with so Ema-chan's father took me in. He sent me here so I could go to school and not be alone. I like it here." He stays silent until he notices the basketball court. _Damn he noticed, please don't ask to play_. "Let shoot some hoops!" He says and runs over to the court. He picks up the ball and starts dribbling. I finally catch up and he passes to me. We start a game. I'm not going to lie, I'm competitive.

Masaomi's P.O.V

Man it's been a long day. Time to get home, shower, eat a good meal and head for bed. When I walk in the door I'm not greeted by Chrissy-chan's dog Pachi. I take off my shoes and journey further inside my home. I look over to the common area to see all my brothers looking out a window, but Wataru-chan and some little girl sitting and watching a movie.

"Hello everyone, what is going on?" I ask clearly confused.

"Chrissy-chan has a boy over and they are studying. This is her friends little sister, Mikoto-chan. We are in the same class at school" exclaims Wataru-chan from the couch. The little girl waves and I wave back. I really do love children, they are just so cute and innocent.

I walk over to the window to see what they are looking at. Then my heart tightens. Chrissy is playing outside with a strange man, and sweating. They are running around each other. I see a smile on her face that it haven't seen before. After she makes a shot, this guy grabs her around the waist and pulls her away from the basket. Chrissy is laughing and playfully swatting at him. I'm pissed, that much is clear.

"Hello." I say into Tsubaki's ear. He jumps up from being startled.

"Masaomi-nii when did you get home?" He yells. Then all my brothers look over at me.

"Only moments ago, Wataru-chan told me what is going on." They all separate from the window. The only one not present is Subaru-kun. We all go into the kitchen and sit at the table. The boys start talking about how Chrissy-chan brought home a boy. I try to ignore because I too am upset. I look down at the textbooks to see that they are medical books. Chrissy is taking a medical course and I didn't know about it! I could have been helping her study. After a few minutes. Chrissy and her friend walk in. She notices me, I can tell because she always gives me that warm hearted smile.

"Masaomi-kun you're home early. This is my friend Taichi, he came over to study with me." Before I knew it I said something I shouldn't have, "doesn't look like you were studying?" Chrissy stood there, jaded. That's when her friend spoke, "Haha yea that is my bad. I love basketball. I usually play a few rounds with Subaru-kun." Before I got a chance to refute, his sister walks in with Wataru-chan.

"Nii-chan mom called she needs us home soon" she says as she walks over to her brother.

"I guess we will take our leave. Thank you for having us over," Taichi says as he bows.

"I'll walk with you," Chrissy says and follows him out the room.

Normal P.O.V.

_What was up Masaomi's ass? First, he doesn't hold my hand as we left the mall, then he avoids me, and now he wants to be rude to my friend and I for taking a break. That's not fair. It's not like I was doing anything wrong._

I grab Pachi's leash and whistle for him to come. He runs up the stairs wagging his tail. I hook him up to his leash. Taichi and Makoto are waiting by the elevator for me. Masaomi walks up the stairs and comes over to me.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm taking Pachi for a walk, were going to walk them to the station."

"I'll come with you so you don't walk back alone." _Sorry Masaomi not today._

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Wouldn't want to bother you." I say coldly and walk away, leaving him there dumbfounded. As we are leaving the building Louis-san sees us and comes over. I explain what I'm doing and he insists on walking with us. Makoto-chan seems to like Louis-san because they talk about her hair for the entire walk to the train station. Taichi is telling me about his favorite teams, I agree with him for the most part.

When we arrive to the station Makoto-chan hugs Louis-san and I and waves bye.

"Bye Sunshine, see you at school." I wave bye. On our way back to the house Louis-san asks, "Where is Masaomi? He usually walks Pachi with you." I told Louis-san everything that happened. He told me not to do anything, to be cold to Masaomi and wait for an apology. I did just that. Hen we walked in. Masaomi was waiting on the sofa by the foyer, I walked right past him and went straight for my room. When dinner rolled around I sat as far away as possible and didn't say a word to him. When dinner is finished it is sadly our turn for dish duty.

"I'll wash you dry," I say to him with out looking directly at him. He doesn't say a word, but complies. When we finish all the dishes, I start to walk for my room. He doesn't stop me. When I get to my room I study for a while longer and then go to bed. I couldn't sleep a wink. I turned my head and looked at the clock 3:39 AM great, no sleep, that's when I heard my door unlocking. I was about to find out who came into my room the other night. I keep my eyes closed and pretend that I am asleep. The person comes over to my bedside and moves hair out of my face. "I'm sorry, I was jealous." The voice whispers, I know that voice it's Masaomi's. He kisses my forehead and beings to walk away. My door closes a moment later. _He was jealous, of who, Taichi? Wait, did that mean he liked me? Masaomi likes me? Holy shit!_

The next day rolls around and I honestly didn't know how to act around Masaomi. I decided not to act any different, but go back to normal. When I reach the common area the place is deserted. No one is there. We'll it is 10:30, everyone is most likely out of the house. I make myself a pot of coffee mad sit at the table. Im currently reviewing my flash cards when the house phone rings. I go to answer it,

"Hello?" I say into the phone. It's Ukyo-san.

"Chrissy-chan, good morning. I hope you don't have anything planned. I need help."

"Nope, no plans. so everything alright?"

"No, Masaomi has a big meeting today and his files and my files got mixed up last night. I have his files here at my office, if you wouldn't mind picking them up and bringing them to him, I'd really appreciate it." Great now I get to go see Masaomi at work, just when I thought I wouldn't have to see him yet.

"Sure, no problem at all. Do you want me to bring you your files after?" I ask.

"No, Masaomi will bring them home after work. Thank you. I will give the files to my receptionist. Goodbye." Time to get ready. I run up stairs and get ready, I put my white and blue sundress on, along with my white heels with a flowers on them. I put up a section of my hair with a white bow. I grab my blue handbag and head out the door.

When I arrive at Ukyo-san's office, his receptionist gives me the folder with Masaomi's paperwork. I thank her and go for Masaomi's hospital. When I arrive I go to the service desk.

"May I help you?" Ask a women sitting behind the counter.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm looking for Dr. Masaomi Asahina." I say as formally as I could.

"Alright and your relation to Dr. Asahina?" I was about to lie and say sister when Kari-chan, Masaomi's bosses daughter, spoke for me.

"This is Masaomi's girlfriend. Good to see you."

"Give me a moment I'll page him right away." I bow and take a seat in the chairs provided. In five minutes I see Masaomi come out two big doors. He is wearing a white lab coat, under it is a light pink button-up shirt, with black slacks. I feel my heart thump.

"Chrissy-chan! I'm so sorry you had to come all this way." He bows and apologizes.

"No it's alright." I see Kari-chan watching us from a corner and I get jealous. So I do the courageous act and hug him. I whisper in his ear and say, "I'm sorry too, I get jealous as well." I was going to pull away when he puts his arms around my back and hugs me closer. He pulls back a few moments later and says, "I'll be finished in two hours, if you'd like you can wait for me so you don't have to walk back alone. Plus I'd like to talk to you." I nod my head and agree. He asks one of the nurses to show me to his office. He takes his documents and goes for his meeting.

On the way to his office I see a bunch of children playing in a closed off room. I see kid running each other with smiles on their face.

"Nurse, if it is alright with you could I play with the children?" She says it ok and allows me entry. When I get in there I'm surrounded by little kids. Once I finish answering all of their questions I tell them that I'm going to teach them to make Japanese Warrior hats (Origami). After I show them a few times they all start practicing.

Masaomi's P.O.V.

Once my meeting finishes I hurry to my office to get Chrissy-chan and leave. When I open my door, no one is there.

"Dr. Asahina? The girl you asked the nurse to bring to your office is with the children on the second floor. She asked to play with them, the nurse told her it was alright." I thanked her and headed for the children's center.

There she was, sitting in a circle with the children surrounding her. A big smile on her face, her red hair accented everything about her. Her white dress and bow really accented her hair and face. She looks absolutely beautiful with that smile. One of the kids gave her something and Chrissy-chan opened her mouth and gave the child a big hug and patted his head. They all looked really happy. I walked in and then she noticed me, giving me a stupendous smile.

All the kids then surrounded me. Telling me that 'Miss Hawthorne is amazing' and 'she taught us to make Warrior hats'. They all were smiling brightly, it was a warming sight. Chrissy walked over to my side and handed me a warrior hat, "For you" she said with a smile. _That smile was just to cute!_

"Dr. Asahina, are you and Miss Hawthorne dating?" one of my female patients asked. I didn't know what to say at the moment. I was planning on talking with Chrissy about what we are to each other, after work. Chrissy spoke for me, "Yep. We are. That's cool isn't it?" All the kids nodded and smiled, some clapped. Once we said bye we headed for the exit. I thought we'd never make it out the door.

"Dr. Asahina!" I heard my voice being called. I turned to see my boss, Kari-chan's father, Dr. Hatake walking towards me. He is a very kind and generous man. I bow hello and introduce him to Chrissy, she too bows.

"Ah yes, finally I get to meet the mysterious girlfriend. I hope you will be joining us for Masaomi's birthday party on Saturday, along with the ball in a month."

"I hadn't been told about anything, but I'd love to join. Thank you, sir."

"Ill look forward to seeing you there, you two have a good night." with that my boss left. We walked out of the hospital and I had no idea where to start.

"About um- earlier. You heard me when I came into your room the other night?" she stilled, a light pink shade crossed her cheeks.

"Yes, I was awake. Sorry I was just scared you were still mad at me." we walked in silence. _I wasn't mad at her. Darn I really screwed this up. What if this is a misunderstanding and she has no feelings for me whatsoever? Louis would tell me to test the waters, and apologize if it isn't a good outcome. Ok time to test the water._ I turn to Chrissy, stopping her from walking. She gives me a nervous look. Please don't get angry. I lean down and kiss her right on the lips. They were expectantly soft.

* * *

**They kissed! Go Masaomi! What do you think will happen? Will they start dating? Oh I'm excited! Hope you liked. **

**Thanks for reading, see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a fifth chapter. I hope you all are liking the story. Happy Reading. **

* * *

As we walked, he turned to me and stopped. My heart pounded, he was looking at me. _Can he hear my heart?_ Then he leaned down and kissed me. _He. Kissed. Me?! Omg his lips touched mine, what do I do? Should I lean in? Should I grab his shirt or something?_ Then he pulls away, great too late to do anything now. He looks down, cheeks red.

"I'm sorry" he muttered and started backing away.

"You shouldn't have done that," I say right before I jump him. It was a bold move, but if I didn't do this then my feelings wouldn't get across. I lace my hands in his hair, step on my tip-toes and pull him in for a kiss. _What did I just do?_ I was so scared until I felt him relax. He slipped his right arm over my back, while his left hand cradled my head. The kiss was sweet, sensitive and in all honesty sexy. People were walking around us gawking and gasping. I released his silky soft hair from my grasp, and looked down. No doubt in my mind could tell me my face wasn't blood red. I just kissed Masaomi, who kissed me moments ago. My head is spinning. What do I say?

"This wasn't the way I planned today to go," Masaomi giggled moving his hand through his hair. I didn't say anything, I couldn't I was too nervous. He noticed and took my hand in his, "Date me?" It was hushed, but made my heart do flips. All I could do was nod, because I was completely inaudible. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. _He is so cute!_

"This isn't a dream, is it? I don't want to wake up if it is," I say holding his shirt with a death grip. He pats my head and kisses my forehead, "I assure you this is no dream, I wouldn't want to wake up either".

When we reached the house we were both in a daze and silent. Masaomi has a blush on his face the entire time along with a smile. I was about to push the button for the elevator when he stopped me. He kissed my lips again. Earlier, we agreed not to tell his family yet. He wanted to tell his brothers and I wanted to tell Ema.

We go up the elevator, and are greeted by Wataru-chan and Pachi. Wataru-chan goes into great detail about what he and his friends did at school. We all head down the stairs towards the common area. Subaru, Tsubaki, Iori, and Louis are all sitting on the couch talking about Kaname's upcoming festival. We join in the conversation, but we both aren't Paying attention. If I'm correct, we are both still replaying what just happened between us. Louis gives me a smirk, I pray he can't tell what is probably written all over my face.

Once everyone gets home, we all eat dinner together. Ukyo asked me if I found my way to the hospital without any problems. Tsubaki was telling us about a new show he is going to audition for. When dinner is finished I head to my room to study a while longer, turned out to be midnight when I looked at my clock. I got up and changed into my pjs.

A light knock brushes my door. I go to open it and Wataru-chan is standing there with a yellow bunny in his hand.

"Hey sweety, it's pretty late. What are you doing up?" I ask going down to his level. He rubs his eyes and I can see the residue of tears that are no longer there.

"I had a nightmare." He mumbles. _Awe my poor baby! _I lead him in my room and sit him on my bed. "Want to talk about it?" I ask. She shakes his head rapidly. I pull him into a hug and rub his back, poor guy. I let him stay in my room the rest of the night. He cuddles up next to me and falls asleep with great ease.

In the morning my door gets banged on real loudly. "Chrissy-chan wake up! Wataru-chan is missing!" Subaru-san yells. I yell, "Wait! He is safe!" Wataru-chan and I run to the door, Subaru looks relieved. He yells to everyone else that Wataru-chan is safe. I was about to explain to everyone why he was in my room, but he tugs at my pants and gives me eyes that beg me not to. So instead I say, "I had a nightmare and asked him to stay with me. His bed was too small for us so we went to mine." Clearly they all knew that was a lie, but they bought if for Wataru-chan's sake.

I go to my room and change, for today is test day. Subaru and I left right after I finished getting ready. He helped me study on the train. My first three classes past in a blur. For my third class I joined three clubs, cooking, piano, and basketball. The basketball club also had Taichi, Akira, and Subaru in it.

I meet up with Taichi after my class and we do a crash study session. I'm confidant since I studied so much, but you can never be too careful. After our test I let out the biggest sign of relief. Taichi hugs me and jokes that we failed!

When Subaru and I get home and walk through the door we hear screaming all around. We walk down the stairs to see a sight I never thought I'd see. Masaomi and Ukyo are yelling at Wataru-chan. We both see Louis and Iori are begging Masaomi and Ukyo to stop yelling at Wataru. I don't even try to hear what they are yelling about, poor Wataru-chan is crying his eyes out. I run into the kitchen and fill a bucket up with ice. I walk out into the living room and poor it on Masaomi's and Ukyo's head. They turn to me, "ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU AREN'T FIXING THE SITUATION?" They stare at me wide eyed. "Wataru-chan, go to your room sweety, I'll meet you there," I say rubbing his back. I turn back to the two older brothers. When Wataru-chan is out of ears reach I start yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! I don't care what the fight was about, he did not deserve to be ganged up on! I'm ashamed of you two, especially you Masaomi!" I say and walk off leaving them all speechless.

I go to Wataru's room and let myself in. He is crying into his pillow. I sit down next to him and start rubbing his back. I repeat 'it's ok' over and over again. He sits up and cries into me. "What happened, sweety?" I ask softly. He mumbles something that I don't understand. "Breathe, honey, breathe. Try again."

"I was at school and got into a fight. When I got home I didn't want to tell anyone, they got mad at me and started yelling." I sat and listened.

"Want to tell me why you got into a fight." He shakes his head 'no' and says, "I don't want my brothers to find out."

"How about we tell each other. I'll tell you a secret you can't tell your brothers and you tell me a secret you can't tell your brothers." He waits a moment and then nods his head.

"I'll go first, yesterday I kissed Masaomi." He gasps and his eyes go wide. "Really?! Why?" He asks.

"I like Masaomi, he and I are secretly dating. We aren't ready to tell everyone yet. Our secret ok? Masaomi can't know I told you." He nods his head vigorously with a gaping smile. I gesture my hand to him telling him it is his turn.

"Today a boy at school called my mom a 'whore', and said that my dad abandoned us because he didn't like me. I ignored him because I didn't know what 'whore' meant, but when I looked it up I got really mad and pushed him into the ground and punched him when he tried to punch me." He swallowed hard and looked down. "I know it wasn't right for me to hit him, but he is wrong my mom isn't a 'whore'."

"I don't know your mother, but I know for a fact she isn't. Kids your age can be really mean sometimes. You should go apologize to him. Not because you were in the wrong, but because you are the bigger person...now let me see those battle scars. I may not be a doctor like Masaomi, but I do know how to do a good patch job." I go and grab one of the first aid kits in the hall and come back. Wataru takes off his shirt and I see little cuts everywhere, I disinfect them and put band-aids on them.

"There all better, right?"

"Mhmm, thanks Chrissy-chan. Also, I like you and Masaomi together. Just don't leave ok?" He says hugging me.

"I have no where else to be but here with all of you. I wouldn't want to leave." He looks like he has something else to say, but chooses not to. I tell him that I will tell the boys that I took care of it and not to worry. If they do I'll say its a secret. I give him a wink and leave.

I head down the stairs and see all the brothers sitting on the couch. Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Kaname, Yusuke and Ema have all joined downstairs as well. I walk right past all of them, not giving Masaomi or Ukyo the satisfaction of asking me a question. I grab a juice box in the fridge and sit at the table. Subaru walks over and asks to sit down. One by one all the brothers follow. No one speaks. I stay silent for a few seconds longer and say, "I handled it. Like a rational person, without frightening him. I was able to find out what happened. I won't be sharing it with any of you because it's a secret. Tomorrow he will go and apologize to the boy he punched. I agreed to go with him." I say with a slight hint of irritation in my tone. Never in 100 years did I expect to hear Masaomi yelling at the little brother who he treasures.

All the brothers stare at me, I'm not going to say anything further. I get up and start to walk away, but I turn around and bow. "I know I'm not a member of this family and have not right to step into business that doesn't concern me, but I know Wataru. You two owe him an apology." I say looking at Masaomi and Ukyo. I take my leave and head for my room. I change out of my clothes and put my pjs on. It's not even close to 6pm and I am exhausted. I lay in my bed, but the little joy I felt is immediately ruined by a knock at the door. _No rest for the wicked right, I must be wicked_.

"Come in!" I say loud. I don't move from my laying position, until I see it is Masaomi. I sit up quickly. He sat down on the floor in front of me; his back to my bed. I slowly take a seat next to him. _Is he mad I yelled at him? Is he mad I spoke out of line? _All that runs through my mind are terrible scenarios._ Will he kick me out? Will he yell at me? Will he break up with me? Oh, please don't let it be the last one!_

He didn't say a word, he only grabbed my hand and held it between his. "I apologize, I am so sorry. For yelling at Wataru-chan and to you for seeing a side of me I didn't even know existed. I was so worried when Wataru-chan came home and didn't want to tell me what happened at school. He usually tells me everything, but something made him not want to tell me, and that petrified me. I never wanted to frighten you or him. Please, please forgive me." He said removing his hands from mine and placing his head between his hands.

"Of course I forgive you. I won't lie, I was nervous when I heard you screaming at Wataru-chan, but it is not me you need to apologize to. Wataru-chan thinks you hate him. You really upset him, you and Ukyo. I know you were concerned, but you are also stressed from work. You mixed those two together and it exploded. I forgive you, as long as you forgive me for speaking out of place." I put my hands on him.

"Don't say that. You are apart of this family, you have every right to speak out to us. And thank you." He hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. This is the first time we have been alone since yesterday. My heart starts pounding again, this time I know he can feel it. My face turns red at the realization that I am in my pjs hugging my boyfriend. Thankfully we are interrupted by a knock on my door. "Well aren't I popular tonight?" I say heading for my door. When I open it I see Wataru-chan holding his yellow bunny from the other night.

"Would it be ok if I slept here again?" he asks not realizing Masaomi is in the room. I say yes and gesture him towards the bed. When he sees Masaomi he hides behind me. Masaomi walks towards us and gets on ground level with Wataru.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was scared you didn't want to tell me what was wrong with you because you felt you didn't need me anymore. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Wataru-chan goes over and apologize to Masaomi as well. They both hug and it is just the cutest thing.

Wataru-chan puts his bunny on my bed and turns to us. He smiles a huge grin and takes off to the common area, he is gracious enough to close the door behind him. Masaomi raises an eyebrow to Wataru-chan's grin, I merely shrug my shoulders.

"Why is he sleeping in your room?" Masaomi ask with full concern in his voice.

"Don't tell him, but he has been having nightmares. I don't know for how long, but yesterday night was the first time he asked to sleep in here with me. Should I tell him no?"

"No, I'm glad he has someone he can confide in."

He pulls me in again, this time our lips meet and it is complete bliss. _I could honestly get used to this. His lips are so soft and warm. I wonder how long we can stay like this until we are interrupted again? _

* * *

**Dawwww! I love them! Were you shocked to see Masaomi yelling? I know I was.**

**Poor Wataru-chan is having nightmares! I wonder what of...? **

**I think I'm going to add a little of EmaxSubaru in the next chapter. I also want to say on that note that during the show I couldn't decide who I wanted her with, but it would be between Subaru and Natsume. I just never could decide. **

**Please Review and Follow.**

**Sorry for any mistakes :3 **

**Bye~Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a sixth chapter. Challenges are rising my friends, beware.**

* * *

Everything was falling perfectly into place for me. Masaomi and I were having a great time sneaking around. Sadly, we got found out by Subaru-kun. We were both walking Pachi one night and Subaru saw us kissing, needless to say he freaked out. He agreed to keep our secret, he was shocked that we would be together.

Today was Friday and I was going on my first official date with Masaomi, but currently I am at one of my three clubs. Basketball was truly my favorite club, I could let loose and be aggressive. Subaru-kun and Taichi were passing the ball back and forth between them and the other team mates. We are are up 72 to 61. Even though we are all one school, we are competitive between our varsity and junior varsity team. Taichi, Subaru, and I were all on the same varsity team. After we crush the junior team we all head for the water statin. One of the junior varsity team players walks up to me and says, "You were great Chrissy-senpai" I nod and say he did well too. He truly did good defending Taichi for a while, until Taichi changed his tactics.

As we were relaxing on the benches Subaru asks me a question. "So you and Masaomi are a serious thing?" I blink a couple of time registering what he just asked. Taichi turns around and asks, "What thing between Masaomi and Sunshine?" Subaru's eyes go wide, "He doesn't know?" He asks with a frown. I sigh and turn to both of them.

"Masaomi and I are going out. We haven't told anyone yet, Subaru found out...and while we are on that note Wataru-chan knows but swore to keep it a secret from everyone. As to if it is a real thing, yes it is. At least on my part it is." Taichi's mouth hangs open.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?" True, he was the closest thing I had to a best friend here other than Ema. "I know, I'm sorry I thought you'd be upset with me."

"Well, now I am. You better tell me everything in great detail." He says crossing his arms over his chest. I sigh and agree, Subaru on the other hand says he will pass. I fill Taichi in on everything before our last class starts. After our class finishes he says, "if you ever need a cover let me know, also if he ever upsets you call me I'll come running." I thank him and give him a hug. "So plans tonight? Need help getting ready?" I nod excitedly. We hit a couple of stores and I find the best outfit. I hope it will drive Masaomi mad. Taichi agreed to let me use him as an excuse for going out tonight.

Once I'm home I go to my room and change. I get a knock on my door, it's Louis. He ask me if I had plans, I told him I was hanging out with Taichi and he insisted on doing my hair. I changed my clothes and walked down the stairs with him. All eyes went on me, including Masaomi's eyes.

"Chrissy-chan! You look wonderful, plans tonight?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Yep I'm hanging out with Taichi. I should go, bye everyone." Subaru merely shakes his head, knowing damn well that I'm not hanging out with Taichi. When I get to the train station, I sit on a bench waiting for Masaomi. Our date doesn't start for another forty-five minutes, but I just couldn't hang back in the house any longer. My nerves were gathering. I was so excited. Tonight is my first date with Masaomi..I think I might die.

Within 15 minutes Masaomi shows up. He is wearing his usual get-up. A dark blue button up shirt, with cream colored slacks. He smiles and jogs up to me, "You are breath taking. I wanted to say something at the house, but I didn't."

"That's alright. Shall we go? Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise." He says taking my hand. Within the next 25 minutes we are outside of a bowling alley. Not the weirdest place I have been taken on for a first date. We go in and change into bowling shoes. In all honesty I thought the date was going to be lame, but it turned out to be amazing. I whooped him.

"Is there any sport you are not good at. Subaru brags how great you are basketball, Ema-chan tells everyone how good you are at track and tennis. I'm starting to think that I'm dating an athlete." I giggle. "I'm not good at swimming." I say with all the truth on my tongue. "Oh why is that? Get tired to quickly?"

I look down and frown, "No, I don't know how to swim. I..I'm scared of the water." His eyes turn to me and he looks baffled. "You can't swim?" I shake my head to emphasis the 'no'.

"You should ask Ukyo to teach you, he taught Louis and everyone that followed. He is quite a good swimmer. I'm sure he'd be glad to teach you." I just might do that. We stop by an ice cream stand, he gets a chocolate covered banana, while I get a strawberry banana ice cream. I'm licking mine and I see him eyeing my ice cream, to tease him I say, "Want a bite?" With a giggle stringing from my voice. I didn't expect him to take a bite of my ice cream. I stilled when he leaned over to me and took a bite. I think I stopped breathing.

"Hmm, I think the strawberries are too sweet."_ I should say something._

"You don't like sweets?"

"No, I love them, but they are bad for your teeth." I start laughing hysterically. He give me a confused look. "And here I thought you were a doctor, not a dentist."

He smiles, "dentists are doctors, aren't they?" I nod my head, "yes but usually a dentist doesn't comment on things doctors are supposed to express. Usually they boast about their own careers." He laughs.

As we walk home he tells me how everyone at his work cannot wait to see us at the party tomorrow. I told him I picked out a dress and heels for the event. That will be our second date, I'm excited, now I get to see what his work life is like.

When we reach the block near our house I feel as if our date is too close to an end. I may sound girly, but we barely kissed on this date. I fell a little cheated. As we turn the corner I grab a hold of his shirt, he turns to me and asks what's wrong. I don't want to say that I want him to kiss me, I feel he should kiss me if he wants to kiss me. However, that being said, I'm selfish, so I say, "Um...is it weird if I ask you to kiss me?" A blush strikes his face.

Masaomi's P.O.V.

She is so incredibly beautiful, and now she is asking me to kiss her. I was kicking myself the entire time about taking a bite of her ice cream. I thought she believe I was an idiot for doing that. She is blushing so incredibly hard. _I'm going to explode. She looks gorgeous in her black skinny jeans and red top. Crap, how long has it been, have I said anything yet?_ I nod my head, and go to kiss her. As I move closer her eyes close and I can't help but watch her. When I press my lips to her I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Both her hands on my shirt now, holding me close. I don't want the kiss to end, but I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her so I pull back. Her blush of embarrassment turns three shades darker. _She is just too cute_.

"Thanks", she says blushing. We walking inside and immediately discuss out cover story. We ran into each other, plain and simple. Luckily, no one is there to ask us why we are together. I quickly give her a kiss on the forehead and head to my room. I just had the best first date ever.

Normal P.O.V.

I really didn't want the date to end, but alas everything comes to an end. I go to my room, change and get ready for bed. Wataru-chan is already in my bed sound asleep. I text Taichi what happened; I asked if I shouldn't have asked him to kiss me. Taichi told me I need to be aggressive with what I want. Hopefully I can be aggressive tomorrow at his party at work.

In the morning Wataru-chan wakes me up. He tells me he took care of Pachi for me while I was gone. He was so proud he babysat. We both journey to the kitchen, where my boyfriend, Ukyo, Iori, Ema and the twins sat. They were all doing there own thing.

"Did you have fun yesterday, Chrissy-chan?" Iori asks taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Oh yes, I had a great time. I love dancing." I remembered I told them I was going to a club with Taichi.

"Chrissy-chan can we have chocolate chip pancakes today?" Wataru-chan asks tugging at my pj bottoms. I nod and tell him to set out everything. I wash my hands and start to make the pancakes, I make some for everyone, even if they don't want it. Yusuke comes running down the stairs excited for my pancakes. I was surprised to see Louis and the twins excited too.

"Why are you all excited? Haven't you had chocolate chip pancakes before?"

"You don't know do you?" Yusuke says in his seat.

"Know what?"

"Yusuke!" Ukyo says in a cold tone. Yusuke immediately dropped the conversation. Then we all hear Kaname speak from somewhere.

"Man, I haven't smelled chocolate chip pancakes since Ami-chan was around." Kaname walks into the kitchen.

"Who is Ami?" Ema and I ask at the same time. Before anyone could stop him, Kaname says, "Masaomi's ex-fiancé." I literally dropped the spatula out of my hand. I quickly picked it up, but I'm pretty sure everyone saw that, including Masaomi. Ema turns around and asks Masaomi, "You were engaged?" I try my best not to look eager to hear this conversation.

"Yes. It was seven years ago." Neither Ema nor I asked anything further, instead Wataru-chan asks, "why did you guys break up?" Ukyo chocked on his coffee from hearing this. I see Masaomi hesitating so I yell, "Pancakes ready" I put all of the pancakes on a big platter and carry them to the table. The boys have already laid out plates, utensils, napkins and the syrup. I'm not going to lie, I want to know why his engagement didn't work. Maybe he isn't the commitment type, which would be odd since that is not what I pegged him as.

After breakfast Ukyo ask Subaru and I to go to the market. We head off and it is silent. I mean dead silent, usually he says something.

"Suba-" I started to say when he cut me off, "It wasn't his fault."

"What?" I ask.

"Masaomi, it wasn't his fault why he and Ami broke up." I wasn't going to ask him to elaborate. "I'm telling you this because if you can't handle this then you need to leave him just like she did," I waited for him to continue. "Masaomi was in an accident seven years ago. They were getting ready for the marriage and went to see a doctor to make sure they could be ready to have kids. They had been taking these tests for months, but when they went back this last time Masaomi's tests changed. It's not that he couldn't have kids, it's just that the possibility was less than 10%. Ami and Masaomi tried and tried, but after sometime it was pointless. Ami got angry at every little thing Masaomi did, eventually she left." My heart broke, poor Masaomi. _She left him for that, there are other was to have children. Adoption for example!_ I was so mad.

"That girl is an idiot. That's why she left him! What kind of excuse is that?!" I yelled. Subaru continued to tell me that is why Masaomi works with children, he is scared he won't be able to have any. I wonder if Masaomi thinks I'll leave him once I know. I mean, I'm not thinking about having a child right now, but one day maybe, and maybe even with him.

We don't bring Ami up anymore for the rest of the day. When we are in the chip isle Subaru grabs my arm, "since I am keeping your secret, can you keep mine?" I nod a little confused. "I-uh.. I like Ema." My mouth literally drops. It's not like I didn't know, Ema told me all the moves he made, but the fact he is telling me shocks me the most. "Ok, holy crap thank you for telling me." he gives a fake smile.

"Should I quit making moves on her. I like her, but I don't think she thinks of me that way at all." I blurted out, "Don't quit!" Then I realize I need to continue. "Look, I don't think Ema even knows what she wants, but if you, like her them you shouldn't quit." He smiles proudly and turns around with the cart. _Wonderful I just gave advise I probably should not have._

When we get home I drop the groceries in the kitchen and then head for my room. I grab all the things I need for the dance tonight at Masaomi's party, and head for Taichi's house. When I get there he helps me get ready. I meet Masaomi at the train station, neither of us bring up the conversation of Ami, even though it is etched into my mind. When we arrive we get name tags pinned to our bodies.

I'm wearing a sky blue strap-less dress, with black heels. Masaomi is wearing a black suit, with a blue tie. I see the stares from all around the room. Masaomi and I sit at a table that has beads arranged on the top along with confetti everywhere.

"Is this really all for you?" I ask impressed by all the decorations.

"No, this is a charity event, I just get a birthday cake in the end."

"A charity event for what?"

"Sick children." There is that word, 'children'. I tried not to let it bother me, thankfully Masaomi's boss came over to us.

"There you two are. Chrissy-chan you look wonderful. Beautiful girl you have there Dr. Asahina. Make sure you ask her to dance or someone else will." Masaomi's boss says hitting Masaomi's arm. I giggle and nod my head agreeing with him. Masaomi holds out his hand and leads me to the dance floor. We dance three slow songs together, until my feet decide they don't want to be stood on anymore. When we sit down all I hear are words. Words that can ruin a person. Someone near us gossips to another, "isn't she a bit young for him?" Another says, "maybe she is pregnant." It continues with, "There relationship will never work, they are at different stages". I feel my cheeks flare up.

When the dance is over, we cut the cake, say our goodbyes and leave. Masaomi didn't once look at me. _I know he heard what those people said. Does he think any of that is true, well minus the pregnant part? We haven't even had sex yet. Did I just think sex? Yes, yes I did. Damn. Stop!_

"Do you agree? That our age is a problem? Or that we are at different stages?" I ask not walking anymore. He doesn't turn around. He doesn't say anything, so I say agitated, "Do you?! Because I don't. I don't think that at all. In fact, I think you are just the guy for me. I'm had stuff said about me my whole life, I'm not about to let some other person ruin a perfectly good relationship for me." I wait for a response.

"Maybe they are right, there are things you don't know, things that would make you leave." I regret what I'm about to say, but he is wrong.

"I forced Subaru-kun to tell me about Ami. You're wrong. I wouldn't leave. Not now and not later, especially for the reason that she left. You think I'd leave you because there is a possibility I wouldn't be able to have children with you? You're wrong. I know you don't know me well yet, but I'm not shallow or stupid. If I love a person and he can't have children I'd do the next best thing, adopt. I wouldn't drop him loose." I say really pissed off. He stares at me wide eyed. I'm pretty sure no one has so bluntly told him he is wrong. I feel the anger rising high in me, and when I get really angry I cry. I can feel the tears stirring in my eyes.

"You don't know how you would act if you were in the situation."

"Yes I do, because I was adopted. My mom was infertile, so her and my dad adopted me. I know exactly how I'd feel. Honored, do you know what foster homes are like? They are terrible. When I was adopted I was so happy. I'd be honored to adopt a child." I let the tears fall loose. He falls silent. It feels like hours pass us, but only moments do before he brings me into a tight hug.

"I was afraid you'd leave. I was going to tell you before I knew it would be too late. Ami broke me, she couldn't handle the pain. I knew I couldn't ask that of you, to stay."

"News flash, I'm not her. I will never be her. I don't care that you can't have kids. And I don't care about the age difference. I like you and you like me, that is all that matters." I can see a smile on his face, one I never knew was hiding. I pull him down to me and kiss him hard on the lips, "ok?" I ask and he nods kissing me back. When we finish our magnificent kiss we head back for the house. We decided it is time to tell everybody.

Little did we know what was waiting for us at the house.

* * *

**Oh boy! What is waiting for them? Can you believe that B**** Ami? Leaving our dear Masaomi like that. And good for Chrissy being all aggressive like she was told to be.**

**Side note: I'd like to thank**

**AnimeAngel and . for reviewing Serious as a Heart-attack. **

**Apart of me wishes Masaomi was real. The struggle is real my friends. **

**Thanks for Reading**

**Bye now ~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter for all of you. Hope it makes you all spicy inside. :D**

* * *

When Masaomi and I got home we heard something quite unusual at such an hour, silence. We both took our jackets and shoes off and went to the common room. There, all the brothers sat on the couch, including Natsume-san. There was also a women who I don't know sitting beside Ukyo. When they see us, all we got were glares, except from Subaru and Wataru-chan. The female stands up and comes over to us, she looks me up and down.

"Hikaru-kun, when did you get here?" Masaomi asked. _Wait she is a boy? I'm confused, this is one of the other brothers?_

"I just arrived yesterday, and was going to visit, but decided against it. So tell me, Nii-san when did you two start dating? Unless it's just casual kissing?" Hikaru-san said with a cold undertone. _How did he know? Did he tell everyone one, they look pissed, he must have? _Masaomi looked rattled, he wasn't saying anything. So I did, I couldn't take someone being mad at Masaomi, let alone his own brother.

I bowed, and said, "Yes, we have been dating. We thought it best not to tell everyone so we could test the waters without any input from others. We didn't mean any disrespect. I apologize!" His brother just stood there, looking at me, then he smiled.

"You must be Chrissy-chan, correct? Please go into the kitchen with Ema-chan. I'll be there in a moment." I didn't argue, Ema got up and went into the kitchen, I followed behind. _Was she mad at me too? _We sat across from each other, I decided it would be best not to say anything, however, that didn't stop her.

"How could you not tell me? You told Subaru and Wataru-chan, but not me? I'm your best friend I would have supported you."

"It isn't that I didn't want to tell you, we just made an agreement. Subaru caught us and Wataru-chan and I made an agreement to share information with each other. I'm sorry Ema-chan." I felt horrible, I didn't like lying to her. Her angry face left, and a calm face took over.

"It is alright. You should have seen Subaru and Wataru-chan in there, they defended you. So... Do you like him?" I could see the slight blush on her face. I nodded, "Yes, I do. We may have been dating for only a couple of weeks, well only two dates, but we have already faced some struggles. I think I want to fight for this relationship, he is so kind, Ema-chan, I won't give up without a fight. So you tell me, how hard is Hikaru-san going to be on me?"

She gave me a look that said 'I have no clue'. I guess I will have to wait. Ema asks me about our two dates and if I had a good time at tonight's party. I told her about what his co-workers were saying, I left out the part about Ami, not knowing if I should tell her. After a good 35 minutes, Hikaru-san called us both out into the common area.

He looked at me and gave me a grin, one that didn't look too happy. I didn't even want to look at anyone else's face, not even Masaomi's. I sat waiting for someone, anyone to speak.

"I really don't know where to begin. My brother seems to like you, but I'm not sure. Tell me why would you be interested in someone older that you? Is it his money, maybe it is his body? Both maybe?" I can clearly see I'm not going to like this guy. I look to see where Wataru-chan is sitting. "Wataru-chan can you do me a favor, can you and Ema take Pachi for a walk. Please, also thanks for fighting for me, but now it is my turn." Pachi, Ema, and Wataru-chan all leave. I turn back to Hikaru-san and go full bitch mode.

"That is it! I am tired of everyone having something to say about my relationship. Masaomi is 31 years old, and I am 20. You, Hikaru-san, are not the oldest, you are not Masaomi's parents and you are for damn sure not mine. I'm going to tell you what I told Masaomi, this relationship is ours, we do not need anyone's permission. And to answer your questions, Yes I like older men, two no it is not for his money, and three his body is a bonus. Maybe you are thinking Ill be like Ami and leave him, but like I have told Masaomi, I AM NOT HER. So let us be on the same level, because I honestly want to like you, so from this moment on let us be on the same page. 1) I am dating Masaomi because I like him and for bonus, his body. 2) No one has a say in our relationship. 3) I'm no gold digger. 4) I am never going to be like Ami. Now do you have anything further to say or can we all move on with our lives?" A smile grew on Hikaru-san's face, along with shock on everyone else's. My face was for sure red with anger and embarrassment.

They all held shock on their faces, Hikaru was the first to speak, "My my, such an outspoken girl. I have made a decision now, I like you. And I apologize for being rude, now that I know that you are no Ami I feel a lot better. I set Masaomi up with Ami, and I felt for all these years that it was my fault for her leaving. I also see that a girl who hasn't been going out with my brother for very long, is willing to yell at his family to protect their relationship, that is the kind of girl I, and this family, can accept. Welcome to our family. Congratulations on dating." My jaw hung wide open, what just happened? I heard chuckles from all around the room, my senses didn't return until Masaomi held my hand. Then of course, my cheeks flushed red. Hikaru sat next to Ukyo again, but I was still confused.

"Wait, what? That is it? I don't need to explain anything else? Are you kidding me, here I thought I'd literally have to fight." They all busted out laughing. This was turning out to be a stressful day.

"You won't be getting any further grief from us, now I do have bad news. The old lady doctor at your work, saw you two kissing and called Mom. That is why I came back early, Mom and Rintarou-san will be visiting soon. Rintarou-san is glad you're together, but Mom is not. She believes you are not the one for Masaomi." That is when Masaomi finally spoke, "I'll talk to her, make her see Chrissy-chan is the one." Honestly I was getting kind of annoyed with the one problem after another, but being with Masaomi was burning a feeling inside me I hadn't felt in a long time.

Four weeks later~

Finals are rounding the corner for Subaru, Taichi and I and in all honesty we were tired. Taichi came over everyday this past weekend to study for our medic exam, we were lucky Masaomi offered to help. Our relationship on the other hand was doing great, we went out two or three times a week, kissed a few times, but never went further. I'm thinking that Masaomi may not see me in a sexual sort of way, which really unsettled me. As for Masaomi's mother, we were happy to hear she wouldn't be visiting for quite sometime due to problems at her work. During these past weeks I also met Fūto-kun. He is a piece of work, always trying to piss someone off, but cute and innocent when Ema-chan praises him.

Today was Saturday and instead of studying, Ema-chan and Taichi, decided we should go shopping. I told these two everything about Masaomi's and my relationship. They always tried to help, but Ema-chan was very indecisive and Taichi told me I should just get Masaomi in a corner and for a lack of better words, 'Take Him'. I'm not sex crazed, but I was concerned that he didn't see me in that way. Maybe I acted childish, or dressed childish?

"Ok, let's get you some sexy bras and panties!" Taichi said jumping with excitement. I would normally say no, since he is a guy, but Taichi also didn't see me in a romantic way, in fact, he didn't see any woman in a romantic way...if you catch my drift.

I tried on some blue and green laced bras with matching panties. When I went to show Taichi and Ema-chan they both freaked when they saw my stomach. Ema-chan's expression was pure shock, maybe with disgust, but Taichi's expression was with pure envy. I had a tattoo of roses going to the left of my belly button up to my breast. I had a small fairy tattoo on the small of my back on the right side. I also had a scripture on my right rib cage. Living in LA and being friends with a tattoo artist had its perks, at least it did for me anyways.

"You-you have tattoos? Since when?" Ema-chan asked. I thought about it then spoke, "I got my first one when I was 16. The rest came around 18." A smile spread across Taichi's face. "I want one!" He whined. I giggled and asked about how I looked. Ema-chan didn't answer still in disgust over my ink. I got those facial expression from a lot of my friends back in LA. As long as I didn't push them for tattoos no one seemed bothered by them. I went back in and Taichi handed me three new colored undergarments. One yellow, one red, and one...bunny outfit.

"Taichi...what the hell?" I ask changing into the yellow one.

"What you said he likes bunnies?" I just shake my head. Yes, he likes fixing them for children. _What am I going to be sexy bunny for the child doctor? Oh dear._ I got through the yellow and red one, but Ema and Taichi both loved the bunny one. I ended up buying the yellow one and the bunny one. This was going to be interesting one day.

When we got home, Ema-chan went to drop her things off in her room and drop off my stuff in my room. I went to the common area and sat beside Yusuke-kun.

"Hey, you ok Yusuke-kun?" He nodded and then turned to me.

"Are you free two weeks from now, Ukyo-nii wanted me to ask?" I thought about it, and finals ended next week, along with clubs, so yes. I nodded and told him I was. He called Ukyo and told him.

"Ukyo-nii's work is giving him a vacation home for a week, due to all the hard work he has done. He invited us all, I'm excited because the last time the family went on a vacation I had extra school classes. I get to go this time." He said blaring that smile I smiled and thought 'finally a vacation from school!'.

After finals Taichi, Subaru, and I went and celebrated at a club near the school. Also, Ukyo invited Taichi on vacation with us since he babysat Wataru-chan a few weeks ago while everyone was busy. Taichi and his sister would be joining us, Wataru-chan was thrilled to have a friend on vacation with him.

Taichi and I played table tennis for at least an hour when we noticed Subaru dancing with a girl on the dance floor, he looked so uncomfortable. Taichi laughed uncontrollably and I couldn't help but go along with it. Finally Taichi told me to go save Subaru. I walked over and did the only thing I could think of, I slapped him. "You jerk, you said I was the only one" I tried to sound like a crying girl as best I could. I turned around and ran towards the door, when I stepped out Taichi and I died of laughter. Subaru walked out a moment later, "You guys are assholes. Girl, you slap hard, is that how you save someone. I'm not going out with you two anymore!" He shouted and started walking ahead of us.

"Oh no! Sunshine, I think Subaru just broke up with us" Taichi hollered while laughing. I stretched out a 'no' and continued laughing. Finally, Subaru joined us and laughed.

The next week passed in a flash, Masaomi and I didn't go out at all because he wanted to work all week since he was taking a week off. We were all packed and ready to go out the door. Masaomi, Natsume, Ukyo, Hikaru, and Taichi drove five different cars, Kaname and I were the back-up drivers in case someone got tired. It was a four hour drive, I sat with Masaomi, Ema-chan, Yusuke-kun and Iori-kun. We all played twenty questions on the ride there. We only made one pit stop, Pachi rode with the kids in Taichi's car.

As we all unloaded the bags into the house Ukyo looked perplexed. Masaomi, Kaname, and Hikaru all went over to join Ukyo in a conversation. The rest of us unloaded the cars. We all gathered in the dining area when we got there, Ukyo spoke first, "We seem to have a problem, there are more people than there are rooms. We can have five groups of three in five rooms and then a group of two in one room. I'll let all the girls have one room to share while-"

"NO!" Wataru-chan and Mikoto-chan yelled in unison. We all looked over to them confused by their outburst. "We wanted to share a room! You can't split us. We'll take Ema-chan with us! Please" Wataru-chan and Mikoto-chan begged.

"I don't think we can do that, that would mean Chrissy-chan needs to share a room with the boys." Oh I see his thought process.

"That's alright I can sleep on the couch. No big deal, it's just for sleeping." I said waving a hand in the air, to emphasis that it wasn't a problem.

"Well if it is no problem than you and Masaomi can have that room for two to yourselves, since it is just sleeping." Hikaru said with a grin from ear to ear on his face. I was going to protest, I think even Masaomi was going to protest when Ukyo continued, "Wonderful. The triplets will have one room, Fūto, Subaru, and Taichi will have one room, Louis, Iori, and Yusuke will have one room, the kids and Ema-chan will have one room, Kaname, Hikaru and I will have the other and Masaomi and Chrissy will have the other." When he finished he pointed all of us to different locations. There were four floors. The triplets took the basement, while Ema-chan's group and Louis's group took the floor second from the bottom. Subaru's group and Ukyo's group took the second floor, which the kitchen was located on, while Masaomi and I took the top floor. It was just an attic that was turned into a room, but it was really cute, it was a master suit so it was big; Masaomi and I didn't talk as we carried our bags to our room. Pachi followed closely behind us, excited to see the house. I put my bags in the corner and looked at the room. We had a king size bed, with white nightstands on each side. We had two different dressers, one horizontal with a mirror, the other dresser was an upright. We had a bamboo ceiling fan. In the corner of the room was a little white desk with a white stool. We also had a tiny closet next to the upright dresser. The door next to the horizontal dresser was the door to the bathroom. Inside held a bathroom I could only dream of in LA. It had double sinks, a jacuzzi, a shower and a bathtub, and a toilet. It was huge! When I turned Masaomi only stared at me, his face was clearly embarrassed. I couldn't blame him, this was definitely a first for me.

"I can sleep on the floor, so you can have the bed" he said turning his attention to his bags. _Great now I have kicked him out of the bed._

"No, we can share it. If it makes you more comfortable, we can put pillows down the middle and use different comforters" I said irritated. Why didn't he want to share a bed with me? I knew it was because he didn't see me in an adult way. He didn't answer and I didn't wait for one. I went down the stairs to see Taichi and Subaru's room.

After dinner we all did our own thing, Masaomi and I didn't do public displays of attention, at least not in front of his brothers, plus he seemed to be avoiding me. Wataru-chan, Ema-chan, Mikoto-chan, Taichi and I all took Pachi for a walk. We weren't far from the beach, in fact we were a 10 minute walk from the beach. Ema-chan ran ahead with the kids on the beach, while I told Taichi what happened in the bedroom with Masaomi.

"Girl, how oblivious are you?" Taichi said waving his arms in the air.

"What? What did I miss?"

"He is nervous!" _He is nervous? What?_ "How could you not have known?" Taichi finished.

"What does he have to be nervous for? At least he has slept with someone, this will be my first time even sharing a room with a guy". That's when Taichi's face froze.

"Are you a..a?" He couldn't finish, but I knew what he was talking about.

"A virgin?" I say with no problem at all. I nod, "yes I am. I came close to losing my virginity once in high school, but opted out because I wasn't ready." I had no problem bringing this up with Taichi. Ema-chan already knew, because she asked about it a couple of times. She too was a virgin, and nervous as shit about losing it one day. I didn't blame her for it, it's a big deal for some girls. I'm not saying I need a ring, but some girls want it and some girls don't. The only thing I want is to be ready. I'm not going to give it up for some guy who I'll never see again. It's not worth it. Taichi told me he was shocked, but glad. He said its rare to hear of a person from LA who still had there v-card. I couldn't help but laugh. I guess that's true.

When we got back, most of they boys were asleep. I go up to my room, without Pachi because he wanted to sleep with Wataru-chan. When I walked in Masaomi was on the left side of the bed, with the barrier in the middle. I smiled a little and then spoke, "Hey were back." I walked over to my bags and unpacked them in my drawers. I pulled out my bathroom kit and went to the bathroom, I also grabbed my pjs. I changed into tiny orange shorts with a gray tank top. When I walked out the room Masaomi looked at me and then looked back down to the book he was reading very fast. My heart dropped a little, this was very unsettling. I went to my side of the bed and laid on my side, facing away from Masaomi. It was quiet, I could hear the faint sound of the pages turning in his book.

When he was ready for bed, he got up and went to the bathroom, when he came back in he turned the lights off and crawled into his side. I couldn't help it, I had to know.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked not turning to face him, but felt him shift towards me.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought we were doing well with our relationship. But..." I didn't know how to word it. "But when we got here and found out about he sleeping arrangements all you have done is avoid me. I get that you're uncomfortable with this set up, but is it that bad?" I paused and held myself back from crying. "I thought that maybe on this vacation we could push our relationship forward a little, but now I'm having so many doubts. I keep thinking, 'maybe he thinks I'm a child, maybe he thinks I'm not attractive in that way, maybe he is nervous, maybe those are the reasons he doesn't want to...touch me'?" I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. _There I said it. _

"You...you want me to touch you? I-I..." He said dejected. "I don't want to rush you. I don't want to treat you any less than you deserve, I didn't mean to avoid you." He said sitting up turning on the light. I sat up slowly, "I'm not saying I'm ready for 'that' yet, but I do worry that you don't think of me that way." He sat beside me and pulled me in to a hug.

"I'm so sorry you worried about that, I want to touch you. I want to touch you all the time, I just don't want offend you in any way. You are the best thing that's happened to me. I care for you to much to ruin it by seeming like a dog." I laughed, hard.

"This is embarrassing. I'm going to say this once and then never again because I might die with embarrassment." I sucked in air to breath camly, "Please touch me whenever you want." I said with a little bow. I didn't expect him to touch me right now, but then I felt his hands on my face leaning in for a kiss. Our lips connected and I felt my world spin around me. His right hand traveled to the small of my back and I arched myself further into him. I felt his hand at the hem of my shirt, that's when I moaned. I knew he liked that because his other hand joined him, pushing up past my shirt onto my stomach, that when I pushed him away.

He stared startled.

"No, I want you to continue, but there is something you should know. Ema-chan was a little...how do I word it, disturbed. I have um..tattoos. I got them when I was 16 and I just don't want you to be, well disturbed." I waited for an answer. He nodded and then asked, "Can I see them?" His face bright red. I nodded and them pulled my shirt up revealing the ink that sat on my skin. His hand ran over my roses and it felt amazing. He was so gentle, I thought I was going to die. He kissed me more, but never pushed forward. After a wonderful make-out session we decided to go to bed. He removed the barrier between us and then wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight," he whispered into my ear.

* * *

**Oh snap! They are going in the right direction, yes? Hahahaha! The next chapter might have a lemon...MAYBE!**

**I loved Hikaru in the show, so I just had to make him the one to question their relationship! He has to tease them! :3**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I'll be coming home from vacation soon and going back to work...so I'll probably pick two days a week where I will update. I'll let you guys know. The real world calls for me -_-...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Lemon time. I also put a warning in the story for the lemon, if you want to skip past it. Chapter 8 my lovelies. **

* * *

Vacation came and went faster than we all thought. We all achieved really nice tans except Yusuke, he fell asleep on the beach without any sunscreen and burned. Now anytime he walks all you hear are a series of 'ow'. Of course, Tsubaki and Subaru try to be funny by hitting him on the back. Poor thing cries and Masaomi being the doctor he is told Yusuke that he has to spray this can on his back so it numbs the pain. Ema helps Yusuke spray his back, he loves that. Wataru-chan and Mikoto-chan have been inseparable, I think they have crushes on each other, but I won't ask in front of his brothers.

Once we are all back home we all fall back into our original routine. Hikaru left and went back to work, Kaname also left and went off. Subaru went back off to work for his basketball career.

It has been two weeks since we left the vacation home and Masaomi and I have barely seen each other. He has been busy with work and I also picked up a job working at a day care center near the house. Things went well a lot of the children there liked me, at least that what their parents told me. I didn't really need the job, I just wanted something to occupy my time. Fūto, our idol, has taken Iori on the inside of the idol work force. I'm not entirely sure what Iori is doing, but he is working quite hard. The twins, I have seen very rarely since we returned from vacation, I talk to Natsume once in a while, but he is away working on his game company.

"Ok guys! Let's play a game!" I said to a bunch of kids looking at me with wide eyes. "Ok let's clean up our stations and we can play 20 questions." All the children nod eagerly and clean up where they are. We play six rounds of 20 questions and I can honestly say these kids came up with some good ones, at least for their age. When it was around 5 in the afternoon parents came and got their kids. On the way out, there was Ukyo waiting at the gate for me like he does everyday.

"Hey Ukyo-san!" He greets me and we head to the house. I don't know why but after my second day working at the daycare Ukyo would pick me up everyday. If not him, then it would be Louis or Subaru. When we got home, Ukyo prepared for dinner, and I went to take a shower.

When I was finished dressing into comfortable clothing I go to see Wataru-chan. He invites me in his room and tells me about this book he has been reading. It was my favorite book ever, Harry Potter. He tells me how much he loves the concept of Muggles, but is upset he never got his Hogwarts letter. I couldn't help but laugh because I too was upset I never received my letter. Masaomi walks into the room an hour later holding out new bunny design for Wataru. Wataru-chan is so happy, he puts in down and starts playing with it. Masaomi and I leave Wataru-chan to play and read.

In the hallway Masaomi pulls me into a kiss and it is wonderful. I put my hands around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist pulling me in to him. I open my mouth for him to have full access and I get a Marvelous moan from him. He pulls away after a few minutes and says, "My work is having a retreat for a weekend near the mountains. Come with me?" I could help but agree, that mouth had a way to get me to do whatever he wanted.

At dinner everyone was present except Natsume. Hikaru was back along with Kaname. Masaomi made the mistake of telling everyone we were going on a retreat together, alone. First all we got were wide eyes then Kaname spoke, "Oh you sly dog! It's about time you two got busy!" My cheeks flushed red, thankfully Wataru-chan didn't understand a word. "This is great you two finally are getting the deed done. Do we need to have the talk?" Hikaru-san said after Kaname. I face palmed myself and shook my head. Masaomi kept spitting out 'shut it' to everyone. "What are you guys talking about? What are busy doing? What's the deed?" Wataru-chan asked. I turned to him and said, "Masaomi and I are going away for a business retreat for his job. Everything else is a grown up conversation." I say giving a stern look to everyone. Wataru-chan and I agree we would lie or share secrets, but when I say to him it's a 'grown up conversation', he understands I'll tell him about it when he is older. They all laugh and continue to make jokes. When finished I go up stairs and head off to sleep.

Masaomi and I headed over to his work early Friday morning. Luckily I'm off Friday-Sunday so I didn't need to take off work. Masaomi and I, along with his other co-workers board the bus. I already see Kari-chan sitting down with an open seat next to her. Masaomi and I take the only open two seats directly behind her. She turns around and gives me a fake smile and greeting then turns and gives Masaomi a million dollar smile. _Stupid brat! Chrissy, keep you're cool, do not kiss Masaomi to prove a point._ I held myself under control. When the bus started moving Masaomi grabbed my hand. I gladly accepted it and leaned my head on his shoulder. It was a two hour drive and I was glad when we arrived at our hotel. Masaomi and I made our way up to our room and I was pretty plain. One desk, one dresser, one closet, a mini kitchen, and a queen size bed. Masaomi put his bags in the closet and told me to use the dresser. I unpacked my bag into the top two drawers, and told him to take the bottom two. I hung my jacket and a dress in the closet, along with the three pair of shoes that I brought. When we finish we head down to the dining area of the hotel and meet up with all his co-workers.

His boss stands up once everyone is present, "Hello Staff and their wives or Husbands, or girlfriends and boyfriends. This is a weekend away for everyone that has worked so hard. There are many thing you all can do for activities. The flyers have all been sent to your rooms. The only mandatory thing is dinner our last night here. I want to thank you all for coming and wish you a wonderful weekend." He boss said and we all clapped. Masaomi and I went back to our hotel room and looked at the itinerary. We picked a couple of things. Today we would do the garden walk, along with mini-golf after dinner. I put on a green and white sundress with small golden flip plops for our walk. I also grab Ema-chan's camera that she let me borrow. We leave the hotel and head to the park where the garden walk is being held. When we arrive we sign in and get name tags. The park look huge. The flyer given for this states there are over 100 different types of flowers to be seen in the garden. As we walk we see beautiful flowers all around. In the ground by each different flower is a stand that tells you the name of the flower, how it is grown, and how to care for it. I take pictures left and right and I love it. They are gorgeous. As we walk, Masaomi's name gets called. We turn around a see a middle aged man, maybe in his fifties.

"Kiddo-senpai, how are you?" asks Masaomi.

"Very well, this is my wife Hayoki-chan." Masaomi and I shake her hand. She too is middle aged.

"This is my girlfriend Chrissy-chan. Chrissy, Kiddo-senpai is the head neurosurgeon." I nod my head and shake his hand.

"My husband told me about you Dr. Asahina. You're very kind to work with children, though I doubt it is easy. Are you two finished with the garden walk or just starting?" Hayoki-san asked.

"Yes, we just started and please call me. Masaomi."

"Oh then you two must join us! We just arrived here as well and we were about to hit the party flowers."

"Party flowers?" I ask confused. "Yes, there is a section in here dedicated to flowers that are most used in parties, or celebrations. Like birthdays, weddings and funerals." Masaomi and I nod and agree to go. Masaomi and Kiddo-san take the lead in the front and chat about work.

"So Chrissy-chan, may I call you Chrissy-chan?" I nod, "tell me how are you two doing? I heard what happened at the charity event. Awful thing, you two look so happy." I nod and say, "Yes, it was awful. I thought he was going to break off our relationship that night, but I told him we should listen or care what other people think, and that saved us. We've been great so far, no hiccups or anything." She tells me that wonderful and then points me to different flowers. I can see why the flowers are called 'party flowers' they all are amazing. I see roses for wedding , both white and red, and orchids. I take a lot of pictures and am proud of the quality of the picture. Hayoki-san pull her husband away from Masaomi to look at flowers they apparently used at their wedding. Masaomi comes over to me and tells me to go stand by the flowers for a picture. I walk over and he snaps a picture.

"Excuse me sir, would you like me to take a picture of you and your wife?" asks a small old man. I was about to clarify that we aren't married, when Masaomi says, "yes please. Thank you sir." Masaomi comes next to me and wraps his arms around my neck. We both give big smiles and the old man takes the picture. "Come on now kids, don't be shy, give a kiss now. It'll be a great shot. You'll regret it if you don't." The old man say waving at us to kiss. I blush bright red and turn to Masaomi, he leans down slowly and kisses me. We hear the shutter click mad then he pulls back. "That's the way, sonny." The old man says when his wife pulls up next to him. "Nito are you bothering people again? I've told you to stop butting in on people."

"Honey I was only helping." The old man pleaded to his wife. She started complaining to him again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, ma'am, he was helping us take a picture. He wasn't bothering us at all" I say holding Masaomi's hand. She apologizes and then introduces herself to us as 'Mama Flowers'. Her and Nito-san own this flower park apparently. Kiddo-san and Hayoki-san join us as we join the old couple for tea. They have a little tea shop in the middle of the garden, they take us four up the stairs and serve us tea. They tell us how they both met when they were in middle school, and how they both worked in the garden clubs, and how they married after high school and had four kids, who now have their own kids. They also tell us that they rent the area for weddings and graduations. Hayoki-san ask questions on how they keep this place so beautiful. Apparently they have many people working here. As we finish we all thank the owners for allowing us to have tea with them, Masaomi trades business cards with Nito-san and we leave. We finish up looking at the flowers and we take a group photo with the owners.

Hayoki-san invites Masaomi and I to join her and her husband for dinner, we agree and go to a sushi restaurant. When we get to the sushi place we see a lot of Masaomi and Kiddo-sans co-workers along with a very drunk Kari-chan. We all take a table near the back and order a few drinks with our food. I tell Hayoki-chan and Kiddo-san about my classes and how I ended up meeting Masaomi. Hayoki-chan was about to comment on my fathers death when Kari-chan voice erupts through the place. "Sex is a wonderful thing. It's only natural for people to experience it together, but if you haven't done in and it's been over a month there has to be a problem" Kari is telling this to other doctors around her. They all nod and agree and look a little uncomfortable. My cheeks flush red, just hearing that statement. _Great, so Masaomi and I are abnormal, just what I needed to hear._ Hayoki-chan then says, "I can't say I agree with her. Kiddo-san and I never had sex until we were married. We dated for 4 years until we married. So I don't agree with that fact." Kiddo nods and says, "I agree, but there is nothing wrong with sex before marriage. We also married right after high school." Hayoki giggled and then kissed her husband. Masaomi looked down at this conversation.

After dinner we part ways and Masaomi and I go mini-golfing. It was great, Wataru-chan would love this. I was winning, but I think Masaomi was letting me win. When Masaomi went up I would cheer him on. We had a younger couple take our picture before we left.

"I'm glad you're having a fun time. I don't think I've played miniature golf since Fūto was born." I laughed and gave him a look, "Really, my friend Conner and I would play mini-golf at least twice a month." He smiled.

"Who is Conner?" He asked. "Conner is a friend from school. He was three grades higher than me, but he lived next door to us for years, and babysat me a lot. When I was older we hung out a lot. Actually he is the one that gave me my tattoos. I haven't talked to him in a while though. I wonder how he is?" When I said this I could see the annoyance on Masaomi's face. _Crap. What did I say?_

When we got back to the hotel, he hadn't said a word. He went to the bathroom and changed for bed. When he was out he laid on his side of the bed and pretended to sleep. I slowly went and grabbed my stuff to change as well. I came back out and laid on my side. After a while he said, "Did- Did you two ever date?" I thought about it. _Who, Conner and I?_

"No. We didn't we were just really good friends, actually he was one of my only friends. Never dated him, never even thought to date him." Masaomi sat up a little and leaned over to kiss me, he apologized just before touching my lips. _So he was jealous._

**(Lemon) - WARNING**

His lips felt so warm, so soft, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him onto me. He maneuvered himself to where he was on one side of my legs kissing me. I know if I let him pull off of me I will lose this feeling I have in my stomach. I don't want it to end, not right now. I pull my lips off him quickly and kiss his neck. I hear him moan, so I stay and give kisses on his neck. He doesn't move. I move us to where he is sitting and I am straddling him. I pull my lips away from him neck to look him in the face, to see if he is happy or upset. A blush is stuck across his face, his hands move from my back and then to my face and he pulls me in. He moves his hands down my back to the hem of my shirt. "Say stop whenever you want." He says pulling away from my lips for a moment. I say nothing and let him take my shirt off. I'm wearing a green laced bra with matching panties. He removes his lips from mine and leaves a trail of kisses down my neck. He slowly moves me down to the bed, when I'm on my back. He slowly continues his trail of kissed down my breasts and I couldn't help but let out a moan. I feel his rough hands go up and down the sides of my body, his left hand feeling my right leg. I take my hands to his shirt and pull it up to get it off. He pulls back and takes his shirt off himself. I take a moment to see his chest, it's broad and slightly built. I sit up a little and run my hand over his chest, then to his neck and pull him back down to me. His hands find my body once again and reach my breast. He gropes my right breast with his hand, I hear him mumble something but can't make it out. My mind is going hazy. His other hand reached the top of my shorts and starts to pull it down.

"Tell me to stop. I won't go any further if you aren't ready." I wasn't ready for him to stop, but I also wasn't ready for what came out my mouth next, "I'm yours, take me." I say breathlessly. He pulls down my shorts and looks at my green laced underwear. "You're beautiful." He says moving his lips to my stomach, his hand still massaging my breast. I move my hands behind my back to undo my bra and once it's unhooked I pull it off, giving him no barrier. I leg can feel his hard-on and I move against it. I look at him, eyes foggy and face blushing, his eyes were full of lust and need. He pulls off me and walks to the bathroom, he comes out with a packet in his hand. My eyes go down to his pants where I see the bulge in his pants. He took his pants off, then he removes his boxers, it's huge. _That is going in me? I hear it hurts, thus will surely hurt. Breathe._ He moves back onto the, bed ripping the condom packet. He looks at me as he rolls the condom onto himself. When it's on he climbs back over me. "Chrissy, are you sure about this? I can wait, if you go through with this there is no going back."

"I've thought about this moment for a while, there is no one I'd rather do this with, and I trust you. I love you Masaomi." There I said the three words, now let's see if those words really do scare off men. Instead of running away, he leans down and kisses me, I feel his erection hitting me. My body automatically starts moving rubbing against him. He moans and reaches for my panties. Once off I feel an instant breeze. He leans down one hand kneading a breast the other rubbing my leg. His mouth leaves mine and finds his way to my lonely breast. "Oh god!" I moan when his lips reach my breast. One of my hands finds his head to hold him there. His hand moves my legs open and I can feel that I'm already wet with anticipation. He pushes a finger into me and my breath hitches. He pumps his finger in and out adding another finger, my moans don't stop. After a while he pulls his finger out and positions himself in front of me. I feel this erection at my entrance, he lean down and kisses me, "this will hurt, it won't last long. Ok, you ready?" I nod, my hands on his shoulders. I feel him push in and feel and instant shock of pain. My eyes shut tight, Masaomi doesn't move, my fingers dug into his shoulders. Masaomi kisses my face and wipes the stray to tear from my face.

When they pain stops I tell him he can move. He starts slowly, pumping in and out. His mouth never leaves mine, even when he picks up the pace. I can feel myself building inside. Our moans match each other flooding our room. I feel myself ready to explode, "Ma-Masaomi!" I gasp feeling my entire body shudder. I hear Masaomi growl, my whole body feels wonderful, after another few thrust Masaomi's releases himself. His breathing is hot and heavy like mine. He pulls out slowly.

I don't move, still trying to catch my breath. He walks into the bathroom and ties the condom and tosses it into the trash can. I lose sight of him and hear the shower turn on. He comes out with a smile on his face, I sit up and he leans down to kiss me. "I love you!" He says pulling me into his arms, lifting me off the bed. I wrap my legs around him and continue to kiss him. We enter the shower and never break our kiss.

Once out the shower, Masaomi walks to the bed and pulls the sheets off and replaces them. He carries me back the bed and puts us both down, I can't help but giggle. This was probably the most embarrassing/amazing moment of my life. Neither of us bother to put clothes on. Masaomi pulls the blanket over us and holds me tight in his arms. That was the best nights sleep a girl could ask for.

Masaomi's P.O.V.

In the morning I woke up with a tickle on my neck. I move my head to see what It could be and there she was, laying peacefully in my arms. Naked. Chrissy-chan, the girl I honestly believe would break up with me for someone younger was laying in my arms. Her breathing was steady and calm, she had hair stuck to her face, but it didn't seem to bother her. I could watch her sleep for days, and that is just what I did.

After an hour of watching her sleep her body stirred. I heard her groan, was she hurt? _Did I hurt her? I should have been more gentle on her first time! Damn she might get mad when she wakes up_. Her eyes open and meet mine, a smile immediately covers her face along with the blush that always comes to her face when she is embarrassed or nervous. She tucks her face in my chest and then looks up, smile glowing.

"Good morning!" She says cheerfully.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?" I ask with complete concern. She shakes her head and says, "Just a little sore, nothing I can't handle. How about you? Are you hurt?" I smile and kiss her hard on the mouth. _God, I love this woman!_ When I pull away I see her blush and she buries her head in my chest. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head and doesn't say anything. "Tell me. I want to know, I may think I did something wrong if you don't tell me." I tease her. She looks back up and says, "don't laugh." I nod my head. She closes her eyes and says, "I was thinking that we should do 'that' more often. I like the attention." Then she opens her eyes and winks at me. "I know I'm spoiled." She laughs. I was stunned, shocked even. I start laughing like a mad man.

"What?" She says.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't want to do 'that' again. I'm relieved." She laughs and kisses me. The she straddles me, moving the comforter off of us. Then she says, "I'm glad you're relieved. Remember when I said I'm spoiled?" I nodded. "Good, because we're not leaving this room for a while." She said looking me straight in the eye. I didn't get why until I felt her hands feeling me between my legs. This woman was going to be the death of me, and it was alright with that.

* * *

**Ha! There you have it. Now I personally do not like the lemon! However, my two best friends (one female, one male), do like my lemon. So I don't know. I'll let you be the judge. If you like it, I'm glad. If you don't, I apologize. **

**Masaomi is just so sweet. I need a Masaomi in my life. Really I do. *Sigh***

**Thank you for reading, I'll update soon. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter. Sorry this one is very short. Enjoy!**

* * *

We were two days into our vacation. For Masaomi and I this couldn't be a better one. We've connected on so many levels. And I for one was happy, in complete bliss. We weren't sure if anyone could hear what we did, but if they did they kept it to themselves. Today we were all going to the beach. Ema and I were wearing similar bikinis, while the boys were wearing an assortment of swim trunks. We brought 3 umbrella, 5 chairs, 3 coolers, mad a lot of beach towels. I, being whiter than paper am determined to tan, so I brought 2 big bottles of tanning oil. Ema was laughing at me, she knows tanning is the hardest thing for me. Masaomi played with Wataru-chan and a few of the other guys. They were throwing around the football. Hikaru-san sat by Ema and I, he claims he wants to work on his tan as well. Ukyo-san, being the mystery he is pulls out 2 fishing rods and heads for the ocean.

"Ukyo-san knows how to fish?" I ask Hikaru-san who is putting oil on his body.

He doesn't look at me and says, "No. He wanted to try it though." I look back over to Ukyo-san who is tangled up in the fishing line. I stifle a laugh and go over to help him.

"Need a hand, Ukyo-san?" I ask holding my hand out to him. He looks up and nods. I help him out and fix his rods. I explain a few steps to him and then show him how to cast it. He takes the second rod and copied my movements.

"Did your father teach you how to fish?" He asks smiling.

"No, one of my friends back home showed me. We used to go a lot." I leave him with the rods, and tell him to call me if he needs anything else. When I sit down I see Ema starring at something, I look over and see that it is Natsume. I look over to my other side and see that Hikaru is gone.

"See someone you like?" I ask nudging her shoulder. Her face reddens as she looks at me.

"W-what?"

"I see you looking at Natusme-san. Do you like him? He confessed to you right?"

She nods, "yes, but so has Subaru-kun. I just don't know what to do. What would you do?" I thought about it. Not sure if there was truly a right answer.

"You're in a complicated situation. You've got two brothers who like you and you like both of them. Maybe you should pick your third option." She blinks confused.

"Tsubaki-kun. He has kissed you a couple times right. How did it feel? Look, I'm not sure what I'm telling you, but here is the thing. Kiss them all. All three of them. Just tell them you need to test the waters. When I kiss Masaomi, every time I feel butterflies and sparks and crazy madness. If you don't feel that with one of them, then none of them are right for you, now I'm not telling you to play them. I'm telling you to let your heart decide. Cheesy, that is a given, but it is all I've got." She turned away and thought about this. I laid back and tried to collect the sun.

Fifteen minutes later I turn over to my back side. Tanning was not fun. Nope not at all. "You look like a fish who is drying up?" Taichi said sitting down in front of me. I lifted my head to acknowledge his presence. He continued, "We going to play a bit of volleyball, I could really use you on my team. It's going to be Subaru, Kaname, Natsume, Iori, and Me on one team against some punks we just met." I laughed.

"All the sports fanatics are on one team? That seems highly unfair." I say with my head in my arms.

"Yea well that's the way the cookie crumbles. So you in? Masaomi is keeping tally."

"Bribery I tell you. Using my man to get me up. Yes I'm in." I lift my self up and go over to court they outlined. "So why are they jerks?" I asked.

"They laughed at us while we played football. It made Wataru-chan uncomfortable."

"I see, let's do this. I'm always up to embarrass people." We get over. The other team introduces themselves. They don't seem rude at all, but their captain is smug. We go over the rules and begin the match. The tall tanned women serves first on their court. Effortlessly they game begins. Both side giving I'll they've got. Subaru, Natsume, Taichi and I clearly the leaders on our side are ripping them a new one. Within a half hour the game finishes. Our team holding the most points. We all shook hands and said 'good game'.

"Damn girl, where did you learn to move like that?" A member from the opposite team comes up to me.

"I grew up in America, sports were sort of my thing...well my friends thing, I tagged along."

"You certainly know how to play, my names Ricky. Good game, see you later." He said walking away.

"Chrissy!" I hollered.

After a while we all sat on the beach waiting for the sun to go down. Wataru-chan and Mikoto-chan were building a sand castle, next to them Louis-san and Iori were also building a sand castle. Hikaru-san stood by the ocean with Ukyo-san and fished. The triplets, Yusuke, and Subaru all sat by Ema telling her stories. Fūto-kun and Kaname went back to the house to prepare things for dinner. Fūto didn't want to go but we pulled straws and he lost. Taichi, Masaomi and I sat under the umbrella. Taichi and Masaomi were talking about the recent soccer games. I was laying down reading a book on my tablet. I do love reading, I was reading a book called Enshadowed.

Moments later we all heard the cheers of Ukyo-san and Hikaru-san. "HE GOT ONE!" Hikaru yelled. I got up quickly and ran over to see if he needed help reeling the sucker in. When he reeled it up I died of laughter. It was the smallest fish imaginable. Hikaru-san joined my in my laughter, soon everyone joined. Ukyo-san looked so defeated.

"Maybe fishing is not my calling. I quit." Ukyo-san tossing the small fish back in the ocean. Mikoto-chan and Wataru-chan called me over to help with the castle. We built a moat around it and out shells on the towers and put twigs around to represent people. It was quite fun, Masaomi grabbed water from the ocean to put in our moat. We took hundreds of pictures. All of us goofing off and looking like idiots. Azusa and Tsubaki put Ema-chan on their shoulders, while Taichi and Subaru put me on theirs. We took weird looking photos. We kind of looked like cheerleaders.

Once it got dark we all decided to head back, we packed out stuff and headed to the car we parked on the street. I sat in the back with the kids next to me, Masaomi drove one car, and Hikaru drove the other. Some people were sitting on top of each other, it was pretty funny,

When we got home, everyone went to their rooms to shower and change. I went straight for mine and Masaomi's room. He followed closely behind me. As much as I'd like to say we were kicking our sexual relationship up we really weren't. I showered first and he went in after I did. Men's shower time was much shorter than women's. I was still changing when Masaomi walked out of the shower, with a towel wrapped beautifully around him. I finished changing and he changed as well. He kissed me before we both left to join the others in the kitchen. When we got there everyone was silent. Some were looking down, clearly something happened to our dinner.

"Did someone burn our dinner?" I asked with a chuckle on my tongue. No one laughed, but a women did speak. She was tall, thin, and beautiful. She looked exactly like Wataru. _Holy shit it is their mother._

"You must be the free loader sleeping with my son?" All the disdain in her tone. _Well crap, this is awkward._

* * *

**Oh shit! This is weird! Mama is here to wreck some bitches!**

**What will happen? Oh noooooo!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Here is Chapter 10! Hope you are enjoying the story as well as summer. I know I am! **

* * *

The room was silent. No a sound from anyone or anything. All the brothers held their breath. Some looked down shamefully, Ema's face was nervous. There, in front of her sons, stood Miwa. She was a beauty, and from what Ema has told me her hair has clearly grown out. Rintarou stood by his daughter, he looked sad, oh so sad. Masaomi stood stiff, he too looked nervous. I, I wasn't nervous, I was ready. I waited for her to show up when I first met Hikaru. She looked pissed, she looked like a mother bear protecting her sons. She looked at me as if I were the devil who just took her sons life. I wasn't that bad, at least I don't think I'm that bad. She can't be that mad can she, I mean Masaomi is a grown man, he is in his thirties for heaven sake!

I decided I wasn't going to act scared, I really had no reason to be. The worst she could do is kick me out, which wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Yes Ma'am that is me. Pleasure to make your acquaintance My name is Christina Hawthorne, however, I'm sure you already knew that." I said with a fake smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face! Have you no shame? Who do you think you are? Coming into my home, distracting my sons, sleeping with one of my sons! You're shameful!" She yelled.

"Mom stop!" Wataru-chan yelled pulling back on his mother arm. She shrugged him off, "Get off Wataru this girl needs to be taught respect!" Now that pissed me off. Respect? Yep I'm turning bitch mode on.

"Excuse me? Respect?" I turned to Masaomi. "You say one word and I will hurt you. I'm about to be very rude." I say to him, then I turn to his mother. "You want to talk respect. Let's talk about your sons shall we. Did you know Masaomi's work threw him a party? Did you know Wataru had an award ceremony? Did you know Yusuke has a tutor and is passing his classes? Did you know Ukyo is stressed from working? Did you know that all your son do everything that you are supposed to be doing? Did you know when Wataru got sick and Masaomi was a work that I stayed up with him the entire night, doing the things a mother should be doing? Did you know Wataru won't tell you if he is having problems because he doesn't want you to tell his brothers? They do all the work you should be doing, you want to talk respect, you better earn it. What are you doing Miwa-san, going to spas for work trips? Calling your sons once in a blue moon? I'm surprised you still know all your sons names you're barely around. I really wanted to respect you Miwa because they all talk so highly of you, but they are all sad because of you. Did you know I went to Wataru-chan's mother-son dance at his school because you had a meeting and didn't have the decency to tell him? Yea, that's a good job mom" I said sarcastically. Clearly my rant didn't really have to do with respect, but it had meaning.

In the corner of my eye I saw Ema with her hands over her mouth, I saw wide eyes from all the brothers, Wataru-chan was hiding behind Kaname-san. It was quiet yet again. Miwa look frazzled, dazed, shocked at what I just said to her. I wasn't about to let her speak again, "I AM dating your son. I WILL not be breaking up with him. He WILL not be breaking up with me. If you want me out the house that's fine by me, but I love your son and I'm not going anywhere. So you better get used to me."

"Why you un-" she started to speak up, but was cut off.

"I couldn't have said that any better myself," said Hikaru-san. "Mother please don't be rude to Chrissy anymore, if you do I will be very unhappy. In fact I'm almost positive every single child of yours will be quite upset."

"Hikaru how can you say that? This girl is a home wrecker"

"No she isn't! She is the best! I have nightmares all the time and Chrissy is always there to make me feel better, she is the best sister I could ask for. I love her, don't be mean anymore to her!" Wataru-chan cried into Kaname-sans leg.

"He is right mom, Chrissy has done nothing but make our lives much easier. She cooks, cleans, goes to school, makes us lunches, helps Wataru-chan with school, comes to my temple every weekend. She is very respectful too."

"Not only those things, but have you even seen Masaomi mom. Look at him, compared to the last time you saw him he looks HAPPY. He works all the time, and finally found someone to bring him out of his shell. Heck, I like her too." Fūto-kun said rising from the couch. I was being backed up from the boys, this was cool. I feel like one of the soap operas. The quiet/awkward atmosphere was back. Masaomi walked in front of me and bowed to his mother. She gasped, as did everyone else in the room including me.

"Please stop mom, I love her and I agree with her. She isn't going anywhere." She stood in front of her son and sighed a look of defeat. "Fine" was all she said before my phone rang. I looked back to my bedroom and decided to ignore it. Masaomi gestured for me to go answer so I did. They all started talking once I walked away, I'm sure it was still about me.

I walked out 20 minutes later to find everyone sitting at the table. I took my seat next to Iori-kun and Subaru-san. No one spoke, but the air wasn't as dark as before.

"I'm- I'm moving out." I said flatly. They all looked at me, some faces shocked others confused.

"I wasn't going to kick you out of the house. I apologize if it came off that way" Miwa spoke.

"It's not because of you. I've been thinking of this for a while. It didn't become official till just a few moments ago."

"Where are you moving to?" Ukyo-san asked.

"My friend is moving down here and needs a roommate, plus I think it's best because of my relationship with Masaomi. We haven't found a place yet, but we are going to start looking." No one said anything again. Masaomi looked dejected. Then Miwa spoke, "What is your age?"

"I'll be turning 21 in December."

"How old is your friend?"

"Um..23."

"Do you cook?"

"Yes."

"What career are you choosing?"

"Sign Language with a medical minor." Miwa nodded and then said, "we have another room at the house. Your friend can move in that room, I may not be happy of your relationship with my son, but I do like your relationship with my other sons." I was stunned, as was everyone else. She stood up.

"I guess I do have a lot of apologies to pass around. For one I'm sorry I'm not around. Second, Wataru, I am so sorry I missed your school dance, I'm sorry I haven't been around for your nightmares." She continued saying apologies and everyone smiles and was happy she is apologizing. Rintarou-san also apologizes to Ema-chan for not being around.

After dinner Masaomi and I kicked ourselves out of the master suit and moved to the couches. Rintarou and Miwa argued that we shouldn't move but we ignored them and gave them the room. Around midnight everyone was in bed. Masaomi and I were a little uncomfortable with his mom right across from us.

"That speech was incredible. I was a little scared of you. I guess you are the best at defending this relationship." Masaomi said cuddling to my backside, I could hear the guilt.

"She is your mother, I'd never ask you to pick sides, but I would fight to keep you more on mine."

"I was scared when you said you were going to move out. I'm glad you aren't leaving now." He is so cute.

"It's not like we wouldn't have seen each other." He nodded and sighed heavily.

The next morning went smoothly. Ukyo and I cooked breakfast while Masaomi slept peacefully on the couch. Wataru-chan and Mikoto-chan set the table, Iori-kun went and woke up the rest of the house. Rintarou and Miwa joined us as well in getting breakfast ready. Everyone sat at the table and waited for food. Once set everyone dug in and boy it was delicious.

"Chrissy-chan, Ema-chan, and Mikoto-chan why don't we all go to the spa today? Chrissy-chan this will give us a chance to..um start over." I though about it, she was right, we clearly did not get off to the right foot. I nodded and smiled at Miwa-san. After breakfast Kaname and Taichi washed dishes, Subaru and Fūto took Pachi for a walk, and all of us girls got ready to leave for the spa.

When we got to the spa place, Miwa-san paid for everything. Facials, massages, manicures and pedicures, today was going to be something. Mikoto-chan held my hand the entire time. We all went for the facial and massages first, we all stripped down and put robes on. Let me tell you that those massages were well needed, at least by the adults they were needed. Miwa-san, Ema-chan and I were moaning to no end. It felt amazing!

"I'm sorry...about yesterday. When I found out about you two I honestly wasn't mad at you, but at Masaomi. I used to set him up on dates, but when he stopped I got mad, then I found out he found someone. He used to tell me everything, and now he didn't tell me anything. It was a but upsetting."

"It's alright. I'd be upset too, but I'm sorry as well. I too said some uncalled things yesterday, but I do love your son very much."

"I know. No other girl would have the audacity to yell at their significant others mother. That was bold. I like it!" I couldn't help but laugh, Ema-chan laughed too. Miwa-san turned her head to Ema-chan.

"What about you dear? Pick one of my babies yet? They are all single, take your pick!" I busted out laughing! Oh dear! This woman was a trip! Ema-chan's face got all red.

When we got back let's just say the boys were dead, or at least they were going to be. The house was a complete mess. Pillow feathers everywhere in the halls along with ripped up sheets. Up stairs there was flour and probably sugar everywhere. It looked like it snowed. Mikoto-chan thought this was cool, I on the other hand was ready to murder.

"BOYS!" I screamed. All you could hear was Fūto saying, "CRAP! They're back!" Then you heard shuffling. They all can in from outside. They were all covered in flour and pillow feathers. They all looks scared out of their minds. Even Rintarou was in the group.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled. They all took a step back and pushed Masaomi forward hoping he could calm my anger.

"Um" was all Masaomi said. I was going to explode. Luckily I didn't have too.

"Answer her! She asked you a question." Miwa-san said to Masaomi. Then she looked passed him to her husband and sons. "Well anyone care to explain?" They all started talking at once. Nothing made sense, they were trying to come up with an excuse. I walked over to Wataru-chan.

"You come with me." I said pulling him into the back bedroom. I closed the door behind us.

"No lies remember? Now, spill." I said looking down at him. He rubbed his hands together and explained. Honestly all I could do was laugh! I mean I laughed so hard I fell to the ground. Five minutes later is when I walked out of the room with Wataru-chan. All the boys faces were red.

"What happened?" Ema and Miwa asked.

"I believe the correct term is they are 'idiots'. Now if what Wataru-chan tells me is true then Ukyo-san went out to buy groceries, while the others stayed to clean up the house. Subaru and Taichi got into a pillow fight that ended up bringing others into it, thus the mess down stairs. Then upstairs Ukyo-san was baking and Fūto-kun tried to help but Ukyo-san told him to leave so Fūto-kun threw flour at him, that then started a flour/sugar war. Then Rintarou-san tried to break it up and then the war broke out, which they like to call, 'The Battle of Men'." I shook my head, and the girls laughed.

Miwa-san composed herself before speaking, "All of you clean this up immediately. I want it spotless."

We ended up helping clean up the mess. Masaomi walked over to me and apologized I kissed him and said it was ok. Then he wiped flour on my face, I held my mouth open and them laughed.

"You're lucky you're cute." I warned him.

"I know I am. So how did it go?"

"It went good, I think we're going to get along just fine now."

"Thank god! Let me tell you it is nerve racking to think your girlfriend and your mother hate each other." I laughed. He turned me to him and kissed me, I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my hands through his hair. I love this man!

* * *

**Hope you liked that. See it worked out between Miwa and Chrissy. **

**In other news, this story will be finished soon. I'm thinking two more chapters and an epilogue. I've also got a request for NatsumexOC fix, so I'm probably going to start that soon. **

**Id like to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys are the best! Write me (PM) if there is something you'd like to see in my last chapters for this fic. **

**Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my friends. First let me apologize to you. I took down chapter 11, and I will be writing more in detail on the characters.

To AnimeAngel I would really like to thank you for my decision. This may be my story but I love everyone's input. I will be putting more time into the story, and as for Kaname's tattoo no I didn't know that. I have yet to play the game because I don't have a computer to download it. I use my ipad to write the story. That's amazing though, maybe I'll have him get another tattoo.

To httydfreakforever Thank you! Yes I really wanted to twist who I put Ema with, plus I love Louis. And don't worry I will be finishing the story eventually. I am going to write more in depth to this story.

I too am a fanfiction reader, for both manga/anime, TV shows, and books and I really dislike when people don't update for months or year on end. And I don't want to disappoint my amazing fans, and that is what all of you are amazing. I love your reviews so keep them coming. I'll be re-writing chapter 11 and if any of you want to see something or have an idea let me know!

Thank You!

p.s if you'd like to recommend me any fanfictions please do. I could always use more fanfictions.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the new Chapter 11, I also gave a lemon. I added some stuff and had a good time writing this chapter.

* * *

Vacation came and went, and now it was finally time to go back to school. Sadly this semester I didn't have either of my friends with me. All my classes this semester are sign language related so I don't really see Taichi at school, but that doesn't stop him from coming over every day. As for my friend coming to stay with me I couldn't be more excited. Conner Matthews was my best (male) friend in the world. He was by my side for everything, including my mothers death. Conner was a tattoo artist, he was moving to Japan to teach art to upcoming artists. I couldn't wait because I wanted more free tattoos.

Conner has always been the backbone to my life, I've leaned on him for everything. Plus, he leaned on me too, once in my junior year of high school I was being picked on by these girls and they would torture me. They threw my clothes in trash cans, while I was in gym class, they'd take my pencils, or make fun of me for being over weight. Which I was, but Conner told me to love my body so I do. Anywho, he came down to the school after realizing that I had to keep replacing my pencils and started flirting with the girls. It angered me, he did it a few times a week then one day he walked up to me and winked, I was confused, he then aske, "Chrissy become my girlfriend." I laughed but the girls behind him did not, they freaked out and it sounded like a dying animal. They kept yelling, "how could you pick her!" And other things along those lines, but he turned around and said, "because she may be fat now, but she'll lose the weight, if she wants, but you three will always be bitches with no good qualities." I was stunned, after that day we would laugh about that day! It became our foundation to our friendship, well it wasn't the foundation, but it was a big stone in it.

Conner in essence was the reason I first got intimate with Masaomi, well he wasn't the reason, but he gave our relationship that extra push. I never dated Conner, but we kissed on more that one occasion. He was my first kiss when I was 14, we were at a Christmas party and we walked right under the mistletoe. It was a quick peck, but his friends said that wasn't a real kiss and made us kiss again.

It wasn't that I never wanted to date Conner, but we both really love our friendship and agreed to just stay friends. Conner had many girlfriends, well I don't know if I should call them girlfriends I may need to call them one or two night stands. I would have to go to his place sometimes to get rid of them. He would text me 'bring me apples' for girls that spent one night, or text me 'buy me toilet paper' for girls that have been there two days. I would use my key and strut in and start screaming, it was fake, but funny as shit. I'd scare the girls away and he'd make me breakfast.

Conner was extremely tall, 6 feet four inches. He has curly black hair and his body is quite muscular, not ripped but definitely toned.

When my dad died I stayed with Conner for a while before moving to Japan. I can tell you living with Conner was definitely different that spending a few nights at his house. He was...sloppy, maybe lazy would be a better word to describe it. I did all the cleaning when I stayed with him, if I didn't I feared a rat or something would pop out. When I talked to him recently he told me he was cured of his laziness. I guess I'll be seeing the truth soon, won't I?

As I leave the comfort of my room I quickly shower and changed. When I get to the common room everyone is sitting there. I enter the kitchen and greet those who are in it. I was sitting in the kitchen with Ema-chan, eating some strawberries, when Ukyo and the rest of the boys walked in.

"Chrissy-chan, when does your friend arrive?"

"The Monday two weeks from today."

"You'll be in school yes? Well Masaomi, Natsume, and I will take the day off to help your friend get moved in." I nodded and thanked him.

"I can't wait to meet her. She is twenty-three right? She must be cute." Kaname said with a cute face. I blinked confused. "What?" I said, and everyone looked at me. They all now blinked in confusion.

"Um...my friend isn't a girl. Did you all think it was?" I asked slowly. They all nodded. My eyes went wide.

"Not a girl?" Masaomi asked slowly as Tsubaki spoke up, "then what?"

"Um it's a boy, you know opposite of a girl."

"It's a guy!" Half of them shouted. I nodded quickly. "I thought you all knew." They all shook their heads in disbelief.

"Well what is his name?" Iori-kun asked not bother by the news at all.

"Conner, Conner Matthews." I could see Masaomi's face and it wasn't a happy face.

When all the questions stopped I quickly looked for Masaomi and realized he was no longer in the room with the rest of us. I get up and head for his bedroom, where he usually went when he wasn't with the rest of us. I knock on his door and he says, "Changing." I turn the door knob and enter quickly.

A stern voice quickly states, "I said I was changing." I looked at him and he was totally lying. He walked out the bathroom fully clothed.

"Well it is a good thing I've seen you naked then, right?" I said with a faint smile. He sadly didn't smile.

"Came for something?" He asked not looking at me.

"Yes, I came for a few things, first I would like to apologize for the miscommunication, second I want an apology from you." He looked up at me now extremely confused.

"An apology from me for what?" He asked baffled.

"For being a jerk. Look at you, you're jealous again of a guy who I am not in love with. The last time you were jealous of him, if you remember, is the same night and reason we had sex." He stay quiet for a moment.

"It was not the only reason." He said smugly.

"You're right that's not the only reason, the other is the fact we love each other. Please, Masaomi understand that Conner is just a friend and will always be a friend. You're making yourself upset for no reason. You do realize that I've fought with not only one of your brothers but also your mother for this relationship?"

He nodded slowly, then I continued, "Then why would you for one second think that I would in any way sway my feelings for you. I fought to damn hard for this relationship. In fact I think it is time you fought for this relationship!" I said angrily and left his room without giving him a chance to speak. I quickly went to the front door and whistled for Pachi. I put his leash on and my shoes and we left for a quick walk. When I got home Masaomi had thankfully left for work. I gathered my belongings and headed for school, and to be honest that little dispute made me feel like a high school drama.

When I finished my last class I was jumped by my jerk face.

"Hey blue." He said smiling at me.

"Blue?" I questioned.

"Yea I thought it be a cute nickname for you. I think we need new pet names for each other."

"What happened to Sunshine, if I may ask?" He chuckled before answering, "nothing, but you definitely don't look like Sunshine today, you look a bit sad."

"I look sad?" I asked appalled. He nodded, "what's on your mind?" I told him everything that happened this morning and the little spat Masaomi and I had.

"Don't worry about it. It's his turn to do some hard work in this relationship." He paused for a moment then continued, "so this Conner...nothing ever happened between you and him?" I told him we almost started something, but stopped due to our friendship. Which that in its own sound just sad, but what happened happened you know.

"Well I for one can't wait to meet him. I truly may be the only friend you have that is eager to meet tattoo man. I mean we both know damn well that Ema-chan isn't going to be all, 'Omg hi. I'm Ema Chrissy's BFF and you're like the guy who inked her. Let's be friends'" I laughed a little too hard at his imitation of Ema.

"Yes, well that's not all he is good for you know. He is actually really good at art and math. I was always terrible at math." I said with a frown. He laughed at me and knew I was telling the truth.

Taichi and I headed for my house and when we entered the air was quiet. All the guys were down the stairs in dirty cloths.

"Hey guys, what are your guys wearing" I asked and all heads turn my way.

"Well we thought your friend was a girl so we painted the room pink, and bought pink comforters and stuff so we painted the walls a blue and grey color and changed the bedding and whatnot" Ukyo-san spoke. I nodded and listened to a story Yusuke-kun was telling. When I glanced towards Taichi he nudged his head a certain way that said, 'Boring, lets bounce'. I quietly got up and followed Taichi to my room. He ran straight for my bed and sprawled out. I sigh and sat at my desk, with Pachi at my feet.

"So, I met this guy." Taichi said not loping at me, but facing my wall. I looked up and said, "and?"

"He is cute, gay, and completely my type."

"Then what is stopping you?" I said slowly.

"I don't think it would be socially acceptable. I don't know how my friends would react let alone my own family."

"Well I'd support you, so would Subaru if you told him."

"I think I will but I don't want to be seen in a different way." I don't think he'd be seen in a different way.

As the night went on, Taichi and I did our respective homework and then pop a movie in. Taichi took the entire bed so I sat on a pillow on the floor. In the middle of the movie there was a knock on the door, I looked over to Taichi who was passed out on my bed. I got up as quietly as possible and went to answer the door. It was Masaomi.

"May I co-" he asked when I cut him off by saying, "SHH" I pointed to my bed with a sleeping Taichi. He chuckled and nodded. I closed my door slowly and followed him out. We walked to his bedroom. I walked in and sat on his bed, my anger from earlier completely lifted.

"I was...I am jealous. I know you said nothing happened with this Conner person, but even so the thought of you being so close with someone else that isn't me is a little upsetting."

"I'm very close with Taichi you're not jealous of that are you?" I asked agitated.

"No, but Taichi is different, he doesn't see you as a woman, does he?"

"No, and neither does Conner. Look Conner is a great guy, and he is smart and funny. Yes I have a bond with him I may never have with you, but I also have a bond with you he will never have. I love Conner, as a brother. I love you as a partner, a lover, and a person." I said exhausted. This was exhausting having to explain Conner was not an easy thing.

He came forward and kissed me on my forehead, "you're right, I'm sorry. When he arrives I will be nothing but civil, I'll even take him for drinks." I laughed at hugged him.

He pushed me back down on the bed and met my lips with a feverish kiss. I met his with equal force pushing myself to him completely. His hands were roaming my upper body caressing me in all the right places. Not being able to withstand the non skin touching I rolled on top of him and sat up. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head exposing my plain white bra. "Sorry, nothing flattering about my undergarments, I wasn't expecting this today." I said with a smile as I placed my lips back to his. He clearly didn't seem to care, because his hands found my breast and rubbed...hard. My breathing deepened along with my moaning. He unhooked my bra so there wasn't anything blocking his hands. For a few moments I didn't know what I was feeling between my thighs until his body moved down a little, his mouth cover my left breast and paid very close attention, that's when I felt his aching member. I moaned and moved my hands to his hair. After a few min ties which felt like hours I couldn't take the teasing any longer.

"Masaomi!" I whined. "Yes?" He asked breathing hard, I truly didn't want to sound vulgar but I wasn't a patient person right now, "Fuck me!" I said sternly looking into his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask!" He said pulling off his pants and I whipped my off quickly too. I met him at the corner of the bed completely bare and lifted my naked body to his standing body. He picked me up and slammed me to a wall, I moan with excitement and giggled. He didn't hesitate to enter me, this time was completely different from our first, this was hard, fast and hungry. And I loved it! And clearly so did Masaomi. We met each other at each thrust, no talking happened just grunts and moans. Finally I reached my climax and Masaomi followed quickly after. He placed us in the showed and cleaned us both off.

"Well that was...different" he said softly.

"Different good, because I thought that was amazing." The words came off in a peaked tone.

"Absolutely good, I was worried you wouldn't approve." I laughed

"Who knew that Masaomi liked it a little ruff." This time he laughed and nodded. After we changed we both headed down for the kitchen, it was late and everyone is probably off to bed.

When we got down stairs Ukyo-san, Kaname-san, Louis-san, and the twins sat at the table, when they saw us they all clapped. _Holy crap, did they hear us? _

"Why are you clapping?" Masaomi asked confused.

"You two sounded like rabbits." Kaname-san said. My jaw dropped and Masaomi's face reddened

"We told Wataru-chan when he woke up that you were moving heavy furniture in your room. Were lucky he is still so gullible." _Omg Wataru-chan woke up because of us. I'm going to die of embarrassment._ I threw my hands to my face and then laughed because hey this was funny. Masaomi didn't share my opinion.

"Chrissy-chan I'm assuming Taichi is staying the night? He hasn't left your room." Louis-san asked.

"Yea he fell asleep, I texted his mom and let her know." Masaomi walked over to the coffee pot and put himself some coffee. I sat next to Ukyo, who looked very upset. He was holding a big pile of papers, not only that but the table was covered in them.

"Ukyo-san is everything ok?" I asked

"No, my firm got rid of a bunch of people and now I'm looking for a new assistant, secretary, and a bunch more."

"That's awful, they left you to do everything?" He nodded, "yes, well I am very picky." I found one, but she doesn't even speak Japanese. It wouldn't work. I'd have no way to contact her and tell her to learn because I don't speak French."

"If she learned Japanese would you hire her?"

"Yes I would."

"Give me the number and I'll call in the morning and tell her she has, what a month, to learn Japanese. If she does successfully the job is hers."

"How do you plan on telling her this?"

"I took French in High School." He stared impressed. He nodded and handed me her number, "tell her two months. She is the most qualified and I need her perfect." I nodded. After short conversations with everyone Masaomi and I left for his bedroom.

The next morning I woke up and Masaomi had already left for work. I went and showered and then ran to my room and luckily Taichi was gone. I quickly changed and them went back to Masaomi's room for the French woman's number.

I dialed the number and then waited, "Bonjour?" A sweet voice spoke.

"Bonjour..." I started and then explained. During my speech I heard pen to paper writing vigorously. At the end she said, "Oui, Merci. Au Revoir." Once she hung up I felt accomplished. I went down and told Ukyo of my success. Taichi was sitting at the table with Subaru. They turned to me and smiled.

"You up for a game of hoops?" Subaru asked. I nodded and went to make a quick breakfast. After I ate I changed into shorts and a tank top. I met the boys outside and we started playing. Two hours went by and I was exhausted. After getting away from the boys I slipped into the shower, that's been I realized Masaomi and I hadn't used a condom yesterday. I thought long and hard about going out to buy a morning after pill, but decided against it because the probability of us getting pregnant was pretty non existent due to Masaomi's condition.

I went to Conners soon to be room and made sure everything was ready for his arrival. I grabbed the vacuum and ran over the floors, even though Iori did it yesterday. I also dusted the room from top to bottom. When I left I heard little feet running up behind me. I turned to see Wataru-chan running towards me with Pachi fast on his feet.

"Hey boys" I said kissing Wataru-chan on the head and rubbing Pachi behind his ear. Pachi licked me while Wataru-chan said 'Hi' and went on his way.

Two weeks was finally up and it was time for Conner to arrive. The morning of his arrival I quickly did a run through of his room, again and then left for school. I truly reminded Masaomi, Ukyo, and Natsume at least 5 times not to forget Conner. They all brushed me off and I worried. After class finished I ran to get home and Taichi followed on my tail. He was almost as excited as I was.

I reached the door I took off my shoes and ran down to the living area expecting to see Conner, but he wasn't there. I looked around for him, but he wasn't in my sights. Natsume chuckled, "He is in his room, asleep I presume."

"Awwww man I wanted to see him and the jerk had to go and take a nap." A smile crept onto my face, "I think I'll go wake him." I said with an evil laugh. I ran past everyone back up the stairs and ran to his door. I pushed it open slightly, I didn't need to knock, he should've known I'd come to see him as soon as I got home. I saw him sprawled out on him bed.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to wake up or I will jump on you!" I yelled with a huge grin on my face. All I got was a groan in return. I started jogging in place then I leaped for him. He yelled, I laughed.

"You psychopath! I didn't think you were serious! Crushing my balls man! My treasures!" I laughed with no stop.

"Oh please relax you're fine!"

"I know I am, but geez woman!" I shook my head and them gave him a big hug. He hugged me back.

"I missed you Juliet!" He hollered swaying us back and forth.

"I missed you too, Romeo." Yes our nicknames for each other were from the play book Romeo and Juliet. We chatted small talk about his flight and he told me about a few customers he was going to meet up with. About an hour past and a knock came to his door, he yelled "Come in" and in walked Wataru-chan.

"Chrissy-chan Ukyo-nii wants to know if you'd help him with dinner?" He asked timidly.

I nodded, "Yep, we will be down in a moment. Wataru-chan I don't know if you have met him yet, but this is Conner." Conner held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you little man. Chrissy has told me all about you." This brightened Wataru-chan, he stepped forward and shook Conners hand. "Really? What did she say?" He asked animatedly. I decided to take my leave and let them talk.

When I got down stairs I saw Masaomi sitting on the couch reading a book. I quickly leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back putting his book down.

"You were right he is cool, actually he reminds me of you, but in man form." I laughed a little too hard at that. "Where are you going?" He asked. I pointed to the kitchen. When I walked in Ukyo asked me to set the table and then to cut the vegetables. After the food had cooked Ukyo-san yelled for dinner and down came everyone. Taichi followed behind Subari and Conner behind Wataru-chan, who were still talking to each other. Ema-chan sat in her usual spot and Conner not know where anyone sat, sat beside her. She stilled uncomfortably. Taichi on the other hand sat on the other side of Conner.

"Hey man, I'm Taichi, I've filled in as male best friend while you guys were separated by an ocean. No need to thank me, I got your back." Taichi said shaking Conners hand. Conner laughed and shook it back, "that great man. Hope she wasn't a pain in the ass, trust me she always was with me." Taichi laughed hard as did Subaru-kun.

"Hey! I was not! And language!" I yelled like I was his mother, and that being said he said, "Yes Mom".

"Chrissy told me about you. Said you wanted some ink? Well if you have free time at some point, my schedule is pretty free for two weeks." Conner said to Taichi. Taichi's face got all bright and happy. Then Conner turned to me, "I'm guessing you want more ink too?" I nodded and smiled placing dinner on the table with Ukyo.

"If you are making appointments I'd like one too" Kaname-san said. I looked baffled. "What? I like tattoos, I have one already, but another wouldn't be too bad."

"You have a tattoo?" Ema-chan, Taichi, and I say in unison. He nodded and then pulled down his shirt a little exposing his sword. _Damn that hot!_

"I like the art work, the lines were really well done." Conner says, "I'll have an appointment for you too."

At dinner everyone asked Conner questions, most were about his life, others were about is relation to me. When dinner finished I started collecting dishes and Conner helped me. As we brought them to the sink I started to wash and he dried them.

"So I'm guess Ema-chan still isn't comfortable around inked people. I wore a sweater and everything. Imagine if I wear a t-shirt" he said and I chuckled.

"She'd probably have a heart attack and faint. Have you added anything since I left?"

"Just background. I got Sage to do more on my back. I wanted to save space for a good artist I may find here." Conner loved finding good tattoo artists, he loved showing off other peoples art work on his body. When I was 16 and Conner was 19 the majority of his arms and chest were already covered in ink. On the left side of his chest was the fairy I drew for him for his 18th birthday.

"Masaomi's cool, I see why you fell for him. Plus he laughs at my jokes, so I like him a lot." Conner said happily.

"Yea he said he liked you too. In fact he said you remind him of me in male form." I confessed. He laughed so hard he almost dropped the plate he was drying.

"Oh shit that's funny. Well I guess I sort of am, we act the same." It's true, you could say were fate renal twins separated by blood and three years. After drying the dishes he said he was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. He kissed me lightly on my forehead and whispered, "Night Juliet." I said, "Night Romeo." As he walked away he said goodnight to everyone else.

* * *

**There you have it. Conner has finally made an appearance. I added a few hints in there for future chapters, I wonder if any of you caught them?**

**I'm happy Wataru-chan is gullible because he is to young to know adult things xD.**

**Well thank you for reading. See you all soon, I hope.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't be a baby" I said as I held Taichi's hand. He whimpered and squeezed my hand, I just shook my head. "Dude the needle hasn't even touched you yet" Conner said with a bright laugh.

"I'm just scared ok! This is my first tattoo!" Taichi yelled.

"Aww, did you hear that Con, it his first! He's planning for more," I said rubbing Taichi's head, "let's see if you can make it past the first one, alright?" He whimpered again. Once Conner finished putting the stencil on his skin, along with lining up the different colors on his tray stand, I watched him open a new needle and set up his machine. This was something I always loved, watching Conner at work.

The outline was the easiest part for Taichi, but once the shading started he was in pain, not excruciating, but he was biting his hand pretty hard. Taichi was getting a raven and a dove on his back. The raven represented him, while the dove represented his younger sister. Within two hours we were finally done.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna die!" Taichi said throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes, yes very good now sit and listen. You're going to change the bandage twice a day for a week, you will keep it out of the sun, you will apply the ointment when you change the bandages, if a rash occurs go to a medical specialist. Clear?" Taichi nodded his head excitedly. Conner smiled and turned back to his station and cleared the area.

We were currently sitting in a empty store that was under construction. Conner had a lot of money saved up and decided to open his own shop. He had interviews lined up for the next two weeks for potential employees. The class he was brought here to teach starts tomorrow, so he will have his hands full. Conners tattoo parlor will be named "Romeo's Palace", yes I know cheap, but I named it. Inside the wall are to be painted a deep red color accented by brighter colors. Conner's art work will be placed among the walls. In the front of the shop will be two rows of chairs back to front. To the side will be "Juliet's Check-in", where people will go to make an appointment or ask questions. There will be a wall separating the chairs view from the artist work benches. There in the back will be five cubicles on each side. Conner wanted each room painted a different color. In each room there was a metal desk that held all their ink equipment, along with bandages and other necessities. There is a bed for people to lay on when getting work done, along with a chair. There are ceiling lights in each room to make it nice and bright. On the left side one of the cubicles will be only for piercings. Each cubicle has a door that can be shut for a persons privacy. And last but not least all the way in the back was a lounge for all the employees. When the shop opens I agreed to help out and work at Juliet's station.

As we all left the soon to be tattoo parlor, Taichi decided he was hungry. We all went to this little food outlet, that turned out to be French cuisine, I think. We all got different flavored crepes. Taichi and Conner were talking about Conners class tomorrow night, while I looked at my phone. I had a few text messages from Ukyo.

_Chrissy, could you pick Wataru-chan up from school?_

_Ukyo-nii._

_Chrissy, could you also stop by the grocery store?_

_Ukyo-nii._

_Chrissy, I apologize, but could you also call my mother? She said she'll be awaiting your phone call._

_Ukyo-nii._

I texted back:

_Yes, yes, and Ok :3_

"Well boys as much as I'd like to continue this I have to pick up Wataru and if I don't leave now I'll be late." I kissed them both on the cheeks and went on my way. When I arrived at Wataru's school I waited for him to come out.

"Chrissy-chan?" I hear and I look down to see Taichi's sister.

"Hey girly, how are you?" I say bending and giving her a hug.

"I'm great. Um, you're not hear for Wataru-kun are you?" She said shyly.

"Yes I am, where is he?"

"Um..."

"Mikoto-chan where is he?"

"He said since all his brothers worked that he would go to the arcade on N-street."

"He-he skipped school?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you ok." I nodded and headed for the arcade.

When I got here I saw Wataru-chan, but he was not alone. Around him stood three boys who look a few years older. I don't like to judge, but the all looked like degenerates. I walked in and stood behind all of them. Not wanting to embarrass him I say, "Wataru" and all of them turn around.

"Chrissy-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked worried. His new 'friends' looked at me like I was a doll.

"I came to get you."

"He isn't leaving women so beat it." One of them said.

"Yea get lost wench."

"Excuse me?" I said fooling my arms. Then the leader stood up and got in my face.

"You heard them. Get lost he isn't leaving." Then he put one hand on my shoulder and pushed me back. One thing Conner taught me was to defend myself.

"Listen up children" I say grabbing his wrist and then twisting it behind his back and pushing him up against the machine, "he is coming with me, because he is family. And you will not go near him again because if you do you will regret it. Got me?" I said sternly and then released him. I started walking towards the door, angrily I turned around and said, "WATARU, NOW!" Wataru scrambled around and grabbed his things and followed behind me.

It was a silent walk home I didn't say a word to Wataru and when we got home I let him in and said I was going to the grocery store. When I returned an hour later Wataru was sitting on the couch, still we exchanged no words. I headed for the kitchen and started preparing for dinner. Within the next few hours the boys started coming back home.

Ukyo-san P.O.V.

Clearly something was wrong. I was not greeted at the door by Chrissy-chan or Wataru-chan. Then when I did run into both of them no words were being exchanged. Chrissy-chan was beating up vegetables in the kitchen with a very irritable expression. Wataru-chan was sitting on the couch with a frown upon his face.

Tsubaki and Azusa's P.O.V

"What is happening?" Tsubaki whispered to Azusa. Azusa looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"Chrissy-chan looks quite upset, in fact as does Wataru-chan." Azusa said whispering back.

"I've never seen such tension between them before, they are always so close." Tsubaki said back and Azusa nodded.

Normal P.O.V

This was ridiculous. I should just stop being upset, it is not like I have the right to yell at him. How stupid could Wataru be? Those boys are not his friends, heck I don't even know what those boys wanted with Wataru in the first place. Once dinner was in the oven I took my leave and went up to my room. I passed many faces, most just watched me go. When I got to my room I closed my door behind me, but Pachi managed to follow me inside before the door closed. I sat on my bed and Pachi jumped on after me. I pet him behind his ears and he started licking my knee. Pachi was getting big, no longer my little puppy. After 10 minutes there was a knock at the door. I yelled for whoever it was to enter.

In walked Wataru-chan. He was silent for a good while, but I broke the silence. "I don't know what you were doing with those boys, I know I have no right to tell you who to be friends with, but that bunch will do you no favors in the future. You're a smart boy, but today those boys were rude, not only to me, but to you. Would any of your other fiends talk back to an adult, let alone push them?" I asked firmly.

Tears started to form in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. They started hanging out with me a few weeks ago when they found out Natsume was my brother. They were hoping to get the prototypes to his new games, but when I told them I couldn't get it they started making me follow them around and do their homework and acting mean. They were really nice at first, but then he pushed you and I'm so sorry, Chrissy-chan."

I pulled him into a hug. "Listen kiddo, there will always be a bully in your life, really believe that. Now the question is whether or not you chose to let them bully you."

"What should I do?"

"Do you like these boys?" He nodded. "Then invite them over for the weekend. I'll get the game, but you lay down ground rules. Believe it or not you have something they don't have, which gives you the power."

"How are you going to get the game?"

"Simple, I'll ask Masaomi to get me the game. It's good to be dating the eldest." Wataru-chan and I chuckled at my statement. I pulled out my phone and dialed Masaomi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Doc, you busy?"

"Not at the moment, what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"I need a little favor. Natsume has a new game coming out and I was really hoping you could get me the prototype. Wataru is having some friends over, but doesn't want to ask Natsume for the game." He laughed.

"I'm sure I can pull some strings, anything else?"

"Yes, when you get home I'll have a nice surprise for you." I said with a hidden wink.

"Then I hope to be leaving soon." Wataru-chan sat on the end of my bed with a hopeful smile. I gave him the nod and he smiled happily. Little did Masaomi know, that my surprise wasn't anything x-rated, but his favorite dessert, chocolate pudding.

Wataru-chan and I finished chatting and then we went down to check on the food. You could see the relief on everyone's faces when Wataru-chan and I walked down together. We arrived in the kitchen and I checked the food, while Wataru-chan and Iori-kun set the table. During dinner, Yusuke-kun talked animatedly about something that happened at school.

Two hours later Masaomi walked in looking exhausted. I was sitting next to Kaname-san on the couch when Masaomi dragged himself to the kitchen to eat the dinner I set out for him. Kaname and I laughed at how Masaomi desperately tried not to fall asleep while walking. I walked into the kitchen an saw Masaomi eating the food with his eyes close.

"I do love a man who can multitask." I say sitting across from him. He opened his eyes and gave a lopsided smile.

"So what is my surprise?" He asked and immediately knew he was thinking sex. I laughed, hard.

"Sorry to disappoint," I said getting up and walking to the fridge. "This is your surprise" I place the pudding down in front of him and watch his eyes widen.

"Yes!" He gasps out. He was too cute, he ate the pudding with the cutest face. "This is so good!"

"I know, when I pack your lunch tomorrow I'll put some in a Tupperware for you."

He literally bounced in the chair, it is too cute.

The weekend came quickly. By 6pm on Friday all of Wataru-chan's 'friends' were present. I only told Conner about what happened when I met the little delinquents, so he insisted on staying with me to babysit that night. Masaomi got me the game with no complaints from Natsume. Although, Natsume did call Wataru-chan and told him to just ask himself next time. He wouldn't have told Wataru-chan no.

Within an hour I was madly bored! I honestly forgot how awful teenage boys were. Conner on the other hand was having a blast with the kids. He was currently crushing them as they played survival mode. I walked into the kitchen and started making bite sized food for them, and I placed out all the soda's and iced tea.

The boy who pushed me at the arcade came walking into the kitchen. He poured himself a little Pepsi adm then looked at me.

"Sorry...about pushing you." He said looking at the ground.

"Yes, you should be. That was bold of you."

"Usually people look at me and get scared, so when you didn't..."

"When I didn't you got scared?" I said finishing his sentence, he nodded. "It's ok, I forgive you. What's your name anyways." His head snapped up.

"Um...Koga."

"Ok Koga. Here is what's going to happen. You're going to go back out and play video games which your friends. Your no longer going to bully Wataru-chan into doing your homework. If you need help, you have permission to come over here and do homework. Ok?" He nodded and muttered an apology again.

As the night went on I actually saw the little delinquent smile, hopefully he will be nice to Wataru-chan now. It was close to 10:30 when parents started coming by to pick up the kids. It was 11:25 when I realized Koga's parents weren't coming.

"They are probably running late, I'll walk home." He started heading for the front door.

"You will do no such thing." I said holding his arm. "Give me your home phone number I'll call and let them know you'll be spending the night here," I could see that he wanted to argue, but he told me the number anyway. When I called the number I immediately regretted it.

A foster home. That is where Koga lived. I immediately felt pain for this kid. I don't personally know how foster home are, but Conner does. Conner apparently lived in 6 before I met him. He told me how awful they were and how bad the kids were treated. I left a message for Koga's caretakers and then told him he'd be sleeping in Wataru-chan's room. Wataru-chan helped set Koga up while I told the brothers and Conner about Koga's situation. Conner told me that the best we could do is invite him over here during the days to keep him from his house, where his attitude probably escalates at. No one had a problem with having him here during the day, hell keeping him here during the day could probably teach him manners, I was already liking this plan.

The next day I went down stairs and made pancakes for everyone. Koga walked into the kitchen first and greeted me good morning. I told him how we'd like him to come back over to study and play with Wataru-chan. He immediately nodded and smiled. He even asked if he could help me with anything. I told him no and to go relax, maybe even turn the tv on, but instead he sat at the table and watched me cook.

After breakfast Wataru-chan helped Koga get ready to leave, Conner insisted on walking Koga home to have a talk with him. I've seen Conner interact with other foster kids, he is quite protective. When Conner came back he told me how Conner has five other foster kids living in the same house, Conner was happy to hear that they weren't being beaten or anything. Apparently that happens a lot to some foster kids.

After that day, Koga literally came over everyday after school.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know, but thought I'd give some good drama into Wataru-chan's life.**

**I'm thinking for the next chapter I'll introduce a girl for Ukyo-san! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. Here is a little warning to my viewers, today's chapter is talking about an illness. I have no clue if any of you are male or female, but if you are female you should look up Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS). It's very rare, but my friend caught it due to an open wound, usually it's caught through feminine products. I just thought this would be a good warning to my readers, and a good medical problem for Chrissy. So I apologize if I offend anyone in any way with this chapter.**

* * *

Today was hot considering winter was in its way. It was the middle of November and I was literally dying of heat. I got up slowly this morning, putting on a tank top and shorts and throwing my hair into a bun. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. My chest was itchy, i saw a slight rash in the mirror, but decided against scratching at it. I then headed for the kitchen to see everyone else. I could see everyone thought it was cold, weird. Masaomi sat next to Conner, both wearing sweaters. Ukyo was still in his pjs, that were also long sleeved.

I started walking down the stairs when Azusa-kun said, "Chrissy-chan, aren't you cold? It's freezing in here."

I shook my head slowly and said, "no it's kind of hot really." I finished walking down the stairs and entered the kitchen. I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and headed for Masaomi. Right as I rounded the corner I felt dizzy, my body felt weak and then, suddenly, I couldn't hold my balance. I felt my body fall to the ground. I could hear my name being shouted. My eyes refused to open, it was hot.

Masaomi's P.O.V.

Chrissy was coming down the stairs in a tank top and shorts, nothing really unusual, she loved tank tops all year round. As she entered the kitchen I focused on a form that I needed to fill out for the hospital. Before I knew it Chrissy was falling to the ground, her cup of coffee shattering across the floor. I was up in an instant, Conner closely behind me. I knelt beside her, I out my hand on her head, she was burning up.

"Subaru, go to my room and grab my medical bag. Now!" Subaru jumped and ran for my room. Conner helped me move Chrissy to the couch. When Subaru was present with my bag I took out a thermometer and placed it into her mouth, then we waited. After a few moments I took it out, it read 102 degrees.

"We need to go to the hospital, her fever is too high. What is that?" I asked to no one. I looked at Chrissy's chest and her face and there is a slight rash. I motioned for Conner to help me lift her. Instead, Kaname came over and picked her up easily in his own. We mad our way down for the car and left for the hospital. Kaname, Conner, Ukyo and I went to the hospital. The rest were going to stay home until everyone arrived and them they would meet us at the hospital.

When we got the we rushed inside and I called for a nurse. She came over and I told the nurse what I could of her symptoms. Chrissy was rolled away and we all waited in the waiting room for word of what's happening.

Within an hour everyone else was here, even Taichi came. We waited for what seemed forever, Wataru-chan was frighteningly quiet, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Ema-chan sat next to him holding his hand, Louis-kun sat next to her. Next to me sat Conner and Taichi, behind us sat Ukyo, Kaname, and Natsume. Off to the side sat Azusa, Tsubaki and Yusuke-kun. Subaru came walking back into the waiting room with Iori to his side.

"I called mom, she said she is on her way. I also talked to Hikaru, he can't come, but will come as soon as he is finished with work." Subaru spoke with a twist of pain.

"Fūto is also on his way." Iori said shortly and went to sit down, Subaru followed.

A women about five feet tall came in wearing a business suit, she was holding a stack of papers. She had short blond hair that fell right above her shoulders. She looked extremely nervous, perhaps she was lost.

"Excuse me I looking for Mr. Asahina." A French accent poured out of her Japanese. All of us looked up at here. She started waving her hands nervously.

"Nanami-san what are you doing here?" Ukyo spoke suddenly.

"Sir, I was told you were at the hospital for a family member and that you would be coming to the office later tonight to pick up your forms. I though it best to bring them to you." she said shaking the file towards Ukyo.

"Oh thank you Nanami-san." Ukyo said taking the files from her. She nodded and said her goodbyes and then left.

Twenty excruciating minutes went by until the doctor came out to see us.

"Masaomi-san," one of the female doctors I work with came up to us. I stood and greeted her.

"Is she alright?" I asked slowly.

"She will be, I'm afraid she is very unlucky. She is suffering from TSS. We have set her up to an IV and have cleaned the area. She has also been moved to the ICU, a nurse will be out here shortly to bring you all to her. I have also requested a private room for her. I'll see you shortly." She said bowing and taking her leave.

"What is TSS?" asked Conner and half my brothers at the same time. I went into doctor mode.

"TSS stands for Toxic Shock Syndrome. It's very rare, it usually occurred in the 1970s for women. It had to do with the super absorption of tampons. It's not strictly related to tampons, it can also occur if bacteria enters open wounds. Also, known, two types of birth control methods have been linked to cause TSS. TSS is a systemic illness, meaning it affects the whole body. Two bacterial cause this, I won't get into their medical names, but they are called Strep and Staph. They produce toxins in the body and in some cases the body can't fight them and the immune system reacts."

"Did this happen over night?" Ema-chan asked holding on to the side of Louis's shirt.

"TSS occurs within two to three days. Chrissy symptoms were thankfully not bad, a rash and a fever, although if she can't fight them she could start vomiting."

"Is that as worse as it is going to get for her?" Iori asked.

"Hopefully, now that she is being treated. The symptoms go further, though. Rapid drop in blood pressure, diarrhea, muscle aches, headache, confusion, seizures, kidney or other organ failure, bright red coloring of the eyes, nose, mouth and genital area."

"What have they done for Chrissy?" Kaname asked.

"They've hooked her up to an IV, then next step will be to take a blood sample and see how her organs are doing. She will most likely be kept her for a few days for observation." Everyone went quiet again and sat back in their seats.

Conner whispered slowly to me, "this is a um...female illness because of um...periods?"

"No, not necessarily. It can be if certain female products are not used correctly, but you and I know Chrissy and she is very tidy when it come to female things." He nodded and laughed. We waited a long time and eventually a nurse came out and led all of us into Chrissy's hospital room. I believe since I work in the hospital they let all of us in her room at once.

Wataru-chan ran to Chrissy's side and grabbed one of her hands. Ukyo walked up behind him and placed his hands on Wataru-chan's shoulders. The rest of us took seats around the room, Chrissy was hooked up to an IV and other machines that measured heart rate, and pain levels. Chrissy was also in a hospital gown, covered in many blankets to stay warm.

It must have been hours since we entered the room because in walked my mother with bags of food, and Rintarou right behind her with big stuffed animals.

"Is she alright? What's happened?" My mother asked trading the food off to my brothers and running to Chrissy's side. Funny how much she likes Chrissy now. I explained to my mom and Rintarou what happened to Chrissy and they both nodded and understood. Rintarou walked over to Chrissy and kissed her head, "Hey sweet girl we are all here with you." I wanted to say that she would be fine and she wasn't dying, but I decided against it.

My mother passed around plates and utensils and then started feeding all of us. Wataru-chan didn't eat, he just sat there holding Chrissy's hand. We all noticed his silence, but no one decided to say anything.

"IS SHE ALIVE?!" yelled Fūto bursting into the room. He was in a shiny outfit, with make up on his face, and he was still holding a microphone. Mom slapped him upside the head. She then explained that Chrissy would be fine. I'm happy he didn't ask what was wrong with her, explaining this a third time is becoming a hassle.

A few more hours passed and it was time to call it a night, visiting hours were about to end and we all needed to leave. We all grabbed our belonging as kissed Chrissy on the head goodbye. Rintarou set the pile of stuffed animals on the chairs in the room. Wataru-chan walked silently to the cars. We all got in and headed home.

When we got home everyone sat down in the living room or the kitchen. I went to Chrissy's room and gathered her sheets, best to wash them before she arrived home. I gathered her sheets and pillow cases and threw them into the washing machine, I also put the clothes the hospital gave us into the wash. I walked back out and looked down into the common room, everyone was there except Wataru-chan. I assume he went to his room. I walk to his door and knock, but receive no response, so I let myself in. There in the corner if his bed sat Wataru-chan petting Pachi on the head.

"Hey, Wataru-chan want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked petting Pachi. I did not get a response.

"Chrissy is going to be just fine, she'll be home before you know it." Again nothing. I sighed and left his room, knowing I couldn't say anything to get him to talk. As I leave his room Koga charges in. He gives me a brief wave and heads to sit next to Wataru-chan. Maybe Wataru-chan will talk to Koga.

I head down the hall and go to my room, I quickly jump in the shower and then head for bed.

Wataru's P.O.V.

She was going to die, there is no way around it. So what if Masaomi-nii says she will be alright, she isn't she is going to die. After Masaomi-nii came to talk to me in walked Koga-kun.

"Hey Wata, how's Chrissy-chan?" He called me Wata for short. I didn't answer his question, I just kept petting Pachi. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine, I'm also sure she'd want you to study for our exam tomorrow. I looked at him with bewilderment, he wants me to study while Chrissy is in a hospital dying?

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Look, I get it your sister is lying in the hospital and you feel powerless. We all feel powerless with something's in our lives. We have a test tomorrow, what is going to happen when Chrissy wakes up and comes home and finds out you didn't take the test because of her?" After a while Koga pulled out our study guide for the test and started studying.

"Kay" I said holding back tears, "and she isn't my sister."

"Whatever, she so is your sister." Koga said handing me flash cards. We spent the next two hour studying, finally I decided it was time to stop. Koga had already quit and fallen asleep on my bed. I pulled out the futon I kept in my closet and decided to sleep on that.

Normal P.O.V.

Waking up hurt right now, my arm stung and my head felt heavy. When my eyes finally did open and adjust to the scenery I realized I was in a hospital room. White walls surrounded me, chairs lined the walls and stuffed animals sat atop the chairs. A needle was stuck in my right arm, which was hooked up to what I assumed was an IV bag. I took my left hand and tried to sit myself up.

"Don't move to fast Miss. Hawthorne." A lady said walking into the room. "I'm Dr. Yawata."

"Hello, um what's wrong with me. I remember being at home, but that's it. You passed out with a fever of 102 degrees, you are suffering from Toxic Shock Syndrome or TSS." She went on explaining what TSS was and I felt exhausted after her explanation. She told me I was being kept over night to watch my body and what not. Tomorrow I'd be getting my test results back and see if my organs are alright.

When I woke up later it was around 6 in the morning. I was starving and I needed to use the bathroom. I got up slowly and went to the bathroom with the IV stand. It was tricky, but made it through. I was drying my hands when I heard, "SHES DEAD, SHE DIED, SHES GONE!" That was Fūto-kun's voice. 'I'm dead?' I thought in my mind. I heard others telling Fūto to shut up. I slowly opened the door and felt eyes on me. "SHES ALIVE!" Fūto yelled hugging me.

"You're crushing me." I said patting him on the back. He let go but his place was filled by another and then another and it continued until there was no one left.

Masaomi gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then led me back to my bed.

"Felling better?" He asked.

"I think so, I don't really remember much."

"It's ok, you're ok, and that is what matters."

"Dr. Yawata told me this happened because of this," I pointed to the burn mark on my arm that I got cooking last week. "She told me bacteria got into it and then spread through my body, guess that is how I wound up here. Think we could get some food in here, I don't think I've eaten anything." Masaomi laughed and left for some food.

Ema-chan came up and sat next to me, she told me what happened yesterday and how Miwa and Rintarou came all the way to see me, and how Fūto left work to come see me too. I felt terrible, they shouldn't have done that. She continued to talk as I ate my breakfast, that I inhaled. She told me how Wataru-chan hadn't spoken to anyone and how he didn't leave my side until he had to. Poor kid, I probably scared him passing out like I did.

Miwa and Rintarou came in later that morning with more food, I was so happy.

"How are you feeling?" Rintarou asked.

"Better, I'm sorry you both had to come down here."

"Nonsense, of course we came. You family, and when family is sick family come for a visit." Miwa spoke handing me a donut. Strawberry donuts my favorite, I was in complete bliss. Dr. Yawata came in and showed my blood test results to Masaomi. My organs were in perfect shape, yay. I could be releases as early as this afternoon. She prescribed a few drugs that I needed to take to flush out the toxin.

As I was being discharged Koga and Wataru-chan walked into the room.

"Told you she'd wake up" Koga nudged Wataru-chan, who stayed quiet.

"Hey boys, how was that test you had today?" I asked remembering it was on the calendar.

"Test?" Masaomi and Ukyo said at the same time.

"It was cool, I came over last night and studied with Wata."

"Oh good, when I'm up and able we will all go for ice cream and a movie, ok?"

"Heck yeah!" Koga jumped up and down. Wataru still hadn't spoken. I remember Ema-chan telling me Pachi spent the night with Wataru-chan.

"Oh my, Pachi was alone without me yesterday. Poor thing must be scared."

"N-no, he slept with Koga and I. I fed him too." Wataru-chan spoke breathlessly.

"Really? Was he bad? Did he sleep ok?" I asked extra sweetly.

"Yeah, he was okay. I pet him a lot too. Will you be able to leave soon?" He lit up at the last question.

"Yep, in a hour or so." He smiled and then told me about his test, every so often Koga would jump in and say something.

When I got home I went straight for Pachi and gave him a good petting.

"Did you miss me?" I repeated over and over to him. He just sprawled on the ground and wagged his tail. When I walked into the common area Taichi tackled me for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" He sang.

"I am too."

"Damn Juliet, nearly gave me a heart attack when you collapsed." Conner said pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry, Romeo. I didn't do it on purpose if that helps at all." He laughed and sat back down next to Taichi.

Night came quicker than I thought it would. Soon everyone was preparing for bed. Taichi had walked Koga home on his way home. Hikaru showed up before dinner started. I was changing in my room when a knock came to the door. It was Masaomi, I thought it was going to be Wataru-chan.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be moving around, go lay down." He said pushing me towards my bed.

"Hey now, relax. I'm fine, a little sore but other than that I'm ok. What did you come here for?"

"To lay in bed with you, which I won't do if I dint see that you are resting." I laughed and got into bed, Masaomi quickly stripped off his clothes and changed into a pair of pjs he brought from his room. He climbed in after me and kissed my head.

"I'm glad you're ok, you scared the life out of me, well all of us, when you fell." Masaomi was the best boyfriend in the world, taking such good care of me.

"I know I'm sorry. I wish I could remember it." He tightened his arms around my waist and we fell asleep. I don't remember falling asleep, but sleep came soundlessly.

* * *

**So I hope I've filled you all in on what TSS is. It may be rare, but if you get it prepare for not fun times.**

**I don't know if any of you read other peoples reviews... to Orchidellia, I know tattoos are not good in Japan, but for this story they will be fine. As much as I'd like a Yakuza fight or something that won't be happening here.**

**I gave a brief introduction to Nanami. More on her later.**

**I also put Ema-chan with Louis a few times...did you notice? Huh, huh did you? XD**


End file.
